Remembering Sunday
by nutferrero
Summary: Soul is a gentle police officer who dreams of a girl even before meeting her, her name is Maka, a frustrated office worker for a company. And they met during a Sunday, a day without many extraordinary moments. Soon, they find themselves falling in love and falling apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering Sunday**

_'Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother,_

_But have you seen this girl?'_

There's a single spotlight all for themselves like they're the center of all. Most especially, there were nothing else except them. All dressed into black formal clothing, enough to tell each other that they're matched together.

She wears a black tube dress just above her knees. Her hair perfectly curled in its ends and she moves like an experienced waltz dancer.

He wears a black and red pinestriped suit perfectly fit and loose in places. His hair looked amazingly spiky yet soft to the touch and he led her like a fragile ballet dancer.

With the spotlight following their dancing, his red eyes holding her green eyes, he never seem to get tired of how alive her eyes were. He held her hand like he never wanted to let go and he guided her like he doesn't want to break them apart.

..._'Riiinnnggggg... Riiiinnnnnggggg... Riiinnngggg'... _the sound of his alarm clock echoed his room which in return annoyed the heck out of him. But even so, he always sets his alarm for his usual routine every weekdays and Sunday, Saturday being his rest day. But this time he thought of something else... He wants to eat outside for a change before going to work.

He snoozed his alarm clock and sat up while rubbing his hazy eyes. He dreamed of her in different moments which were weird because they were always romantically attracted. He stopped thinking about it and hurriedly walked to his bathroom to take a bath.

But in the shower, he thought of her. Not in a perverted 'I'm-going-to-think-of-you-lying-on-my-kitchen-cou nter-naked' way, he thought of her simply of why he always dreamed of her. The same girl... Over and over again.

Not every day... But at times, she's there. And he wakes up wondering that he's still on his bed.

The same girl, who had this innocent look. Who had a natural thought of innocence. And he doesn't even know her nor seen her. He thought hard during his shower and stopped the thought easily after finishing.

Exactly coming out of the shower, his phone rang. He answered the phone and the other line was none other than his best friend, Black Star.

"Soul! Are you up? Hey... Tsubaki is inviting you for dinner, it's a celebration for your promotion. Congratulations again, man!" he chuckled under the phone and smiled.

"Thank you, Black Star. But I have to pass... Being a chief assistant means I have to take responsibility. But I'll come by at Saturday"

"Soul, maybe that's why you're single. You're 23, you have to have at least someone right now or you'll die unhappy. Don't work too much... I'm sounding like your mother but please... No pressure. I'll see you at Sat".

Soul sighed heavily. His friend always mentions about him living his life with a status of being single but Soul doesn't complain. In fact, he's life is okay to be exact. "Yes mom, I'll see you at Sat. Bye"

He changed into his usual work uniform. A sharp navy blue collared long sleeved top with a pinned logo of the police department with black slacks to partner. Even though his arms weren't visible by the sleeves, people could tell that he's fit and built in perfect places.

He jabbed his phone in his pocket and attached a few equipments over his body. Before getting his police cap and exiting his apartment block. Soul is not familiar to the city he currently lives in because apparently he only has three destinations to follow. The house of Black Star, his apartment block and his work place. But today he wants to eat breakfast outside...

Soon, he found himself sitting outside the restaurant alone. A waiter approached him and asked for his order. He ordered a heavy breakfast meal and waited. He enjoyed most of his time looking at the view in front of him.

Skyscrapers, buildings, cars in fast speed to run in without being late for work, people walking up in front of him with cellphones or speed walking for work in rush hour. Today, he noticed that looking for a relationship is not a priority in the age of someone working like him.

But he was caught off guard when he saw someone... Someone so familiar that he just had to stand up and forget about his order. He followed her, she was fifteen feet ahead of him as people walking everywhere slowed him.

Soul excused himself a couple of times before running towards her direction but she was already on the other side of the street. Her hair colored like the sun as it shined above her, he waited for the que to cross the road and he didn't take his eyes off her.

From red to green, he hurriedly speed walked until he was just five feet from her. Before she noticed, he pulled her arm to turn her around.

"Hey? What are you doing?" his face fell into disappointment. He removed his grip on her arm and apologized.

"I'm sorry, madam. I thought you were somebody else" like most of rich new yorker girls like her, she rolled her eyes and staggered away, complaining about the people this days through someone on the phone.

He lowered his head from embarrassment and walked back to the restaurant. He doesn't even know why he's looking for her, he just feels it's the right thing to do. Because dreaming about her and not meeting her drove him crazy...

Not until now...

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help" Soul just needs to cross the street and walk a few steps to reach the restaurant but the girl he bumped into slowed him. Her books scattered on the floor as he offered his help.

He was facing her head, all out of its yellow in color but he could tell that she's blonde. He stooped together with her to pick up the books on the floor.

"You must be in a hurry, I'm really sorry" when he stood up, he offered a smile. The girl slowly stood up and looked up at him. Soon, his smile turned into a wordless shock. The girl from his dreams stood in front of him. Dressed in a pencil skirt and blazer, she looked like a very busy woman.

"It's okay... Um... Officer? A-are you alright? Officer... Hey!" Soul snapped out of a trance and properly gazed back at her.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. But... Have we ever met... Or something?" the girl sweetly smiled, showing perfect sets of white teeth. He smiled back in return, holding the back of his neck from nervousness.

"Kind of feels like you're hitting on me"

"Oh no, no... That's not it, you see a police officer's requirement is to lose everything about flirting and women" he held her smile by a smile and she didn't frowned. She chuckled before taking the books from him.

"Sounds like you're going to offer something" Soul lowered his head before offering another smile.

"Yeah... I am. I'm kind of asking you for coffee. But not because I'm hitting on you or anything. I just feel like you can use some coffee" the girl idly stared at him before flashing her set of teeth.

"Of course, officer" Soul leads the way towards the restaurant to find out that someone else sat down on his sit before and the tables were all occupied outside.

"I was supposed to be sitted here but I guess officers are not welcomed here" he scratched the back of his neck and the girl chuckled once again.

"You know what, you look more like you need the coffee. Come on, I know somewhere with great coffee" Soul felt embarrasseed because he ended up following her instead of him leading her.

Soul wasn't used to talking to women but he experienced having girlfriends but that was it. Nothing special about hitting on women or getting them to bed.

They ended up in a small coffee shop in the corner of a book store with fewer people and the view of the park just in front of them.

Soul ordered a full platter of breakfast while the girl ordered a freshly brewed coffee. The girl smiled at him like it was involuntary for her to smile just like breathing. He felt kind of awkward and embarrassed for no apparent reason.

Soon, Soul couldn't help but stare at her. Not because she's beautiful, and she is indeed _very _beautiful. But today is the day, he had met her. On a Sunday, a day without extraordinary moments except this.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked with a small smile. Her smile wasn't trying to look pretty or cute because without even moving her face, she looks beautiful.

"Because you're beautiful. An officer doesn't lie, you know" maybe he knows a pinch of flirting because this time, he winked at her and flashed a small smile. The girl chuckled and sipped her coffee.

"I'm not beau-"

"You're a combination of Emma Stone and yourself. Except you have green eyes and blonde hair. I enjoy watching beautiful people they're like moving views from a distance"

"Thank you, officer. Feels weird that an officer just said that. I thought you were going to arrest me earlier though"

"Come on, what officer are you expecting anyway?"

"You know... Fat bloated officers who can't even see their own feet and loves eating doughnuts that sort of officer" Soul couldn't do anything but cackle a laughter.

"Jesus, that's kind of stupid. That's why I park my car as far away as possible to any doughnut places. People assume police officers and doughnuts mix well like peanut butter and jelly" Maka cackled hard enough that tears started to form on the corners of her eyes.

"My god that's the funniest thing I've ever heard from an officer. You know, I was thinking earlier that I was part of a TV show where you'll reveal in the end that you're some actor disguised in a uniform"

"On shit, am I that obvious? There's the camera..." Soul leaned and pointed on a plant as he watched the horrid look on her face before grinning one time or two.

"Nice, you got me huh? I really thought... Oh no... I have a blemish on my face... I've been fooled. Why aren't officers more like you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, have you seen yourself? You don't look like an officer... You look like a movie star"

"I get that a lot. It sounds okay but it's sad when you think of it because teenagers would come near me and be like 'omg! omg! it's whoever his name is, can we take pictures with incredibly annoying poses?'

"Jesus, stop it. I'm actually thinking of getting a picture with you and post it in my instagrab"

"Goddamn, you sound like my cousin"

"Oh, I forgot to ask... What's your name?"

"Right, I'm Maka Albarn" she extended her arm for him to shake. He flashed a smile before introducing himself.

"I'm Officer Soul Evans, madam" instead of shaking her hand, he performed a high school greeting. A 'bro' fist common during the periods of virginities and alcohol.

"Really... I wish for more officers who's enthusiastic like you. Officers are always serious with superglued emotionless faces"

"Believe it or not, there are more officers like me nowadays. You should have seen my employee of the month picture. We policemen are serious at work but we're not a CSI worth serious actors. We'd butt laugh about it"

"Now I regret my work... You sir, inspired me to become a police woman"

"Why? Aren't you happy teaching kids?" she narrowed her eyes in confusion. Soul cursed mentally to himself about assuring that she's a teacher.

"You thought that I'm a teacher?" he slowly nodded and she started laughing once again.

"That's a whole new level of impression. No, I'm not a teacher. I'm a company consultant at 'BIND' publishing company. It sounds boring and it is boring... Boring boring"

Finally, a server approached them and served Soul's order since he has been hungry even before he met Maka. He ate silently but he's very fast like soldier fast when it comes to eating. He ate bacons in not less than three minutes together with a small amount of rice. He lastly ate the eggs, realizing how fast he ate, he started to slow himself down.

"Do you know why I like eating the eggs last?" he asked out of nowhere while Maka was a bit busy looking through her phone.

"Uhh, no. Why?"

"So that I could still talk to you" Maka flashed a smile and pointed her finger towards him.

"That's strike two, you know. But officer Soul, I have to go. It was very nice talking to you though" she stood up and was ready to leave but he stopped her by taking hold of her arm gently.

"Wait... I was kind of hoping of seeing you again. To invite you or something" he nervously placed a hand on the back of his neck again. Maka looked up at him seriously, feeling a bit nervous like him.

"You don't even know me, officer Soul" they were both silent for a while before he thought of speaking before she leaves.

"You're right... I don't know much about you but I do know that I want to see you again" he held her gaze. His red eyes staring directly to her green ones and slowly his lips curl into a smile, this time showing his teeth.

Just like in his dreams...

Soon, she followed and slowly smiled.

"But you could be a disguising criminal who'll probably dump my body in a lake or something"

"You're right... Except that I'm not a criminal and I'm a good law-abiding police officer" Maka chuckled at this and started to walk away.

"I'll see you soon, Soul" a first by calling him without an 'officer' she smirked before Soul stopped her again.

"Wait, when will I see you?"

"Well... I have a gut feeling that you'll see me" this time, he didn't stopped her. She exited the small shop and left the officer who was still at daze and probably wowed by the extraordinary moment today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remembering Sunday**

Soul indeed finished the last bits of his breakfast before heading for work. He grinned weirdly because he already knows how to see her. It felt weird for him because he feels like he's in high school all over again. While walking to work, people who pass through him looked at him weirdly.

Telling him by their eyes that a police officer like him shouldn't smile because all police officers frown. But he didn't care, he just went to work.

Maka walked into the reception of the company, laughing nervously for being late. But she didn't blamed having breakfast with the police officer, she actually enjoyed her time with him. And she hoped to see him as much as he wants to see her.

"Maka, you're late... Grim's looking for you. Pretty evil and all, you need to go up as in right now" even though she was supposed to be scared for being late, she couldn't wipe off the goofy grin spread across her lips. Not until she walked into the elevator and her co-worker / friend joined in.

"Oohh, what's up with your good mood today?" her friend mimicked her grin and playfully punched her arm. She tried her best to remain neutral because her friend will notice like what she always have. Her friend has this ability to read people's faces, like if you're feeling diarrhea.

"Nothing, okay? I just... Feel like it today" her friend elbowed her slightly but it did hurt her stomach. Maka cocked an eye brow because she keeps on teasing her about meeting someone before work. She couldn't deny though, because it is true. All she could do was to tell her friend to stop.

"Liz, really... Don't you get tired of waiting for the time of me having a boyfriend or getting babies or whatever?" Liz rolled her eyes.

"If it's Maka, heck no. I enjoy waiting" the elevator made a small 'ting' sound before the doors opened. Both office workers exited and walked side by side to go to their destinations.

"I'm betting you a Grande-size vanilla frap that you met a hot guy before work" Maka indeed tried to remain idle but her lips slowly curled into a tiny smile. Finally, her friend squealed in delight because Maka always turned down the idea of meeting anyone.

"Really?! How hot is he? Rate him from... Uh, Johnny Depp to Ian Somerhalder" Maka narrowed her eyes, picturing of how to compare officer Soul.

She chuckled first before answering. "Why would you put Johhny Depp as the lowest, even if he's old he can pull your underwear"

"It's work day. I can't think of ranking hot guys during work, I do it at home. What? How hot is he?"

"Well... Ian Somerhalder hot" Liz's eyes bulged open, from wordless shock to giggling weirdly. Maka couldn't help but join her...

"Jesus Christ... That hot?! What is he? A model? Actor?" then suddenly Maka's face fell flat. Because to admit it, being a police officer is not a turn on hot.

"Um... No. He's a police offcer" Liz soon idly slapped her friend hard. Really hard that the sound echoed through the hallway.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Maka, dating a police officer is nothing close to Johnny Depp. Police officers eat doughnuts all day with their radio overs. How dare you compare Ian to a police officer!" Maka giggled and slapped her friend back.

"That's the point... I thought the same but he's different. Shit, if you saw him. He is Ian hot. But they have differences... Like Ian has blue eyes and his are red. But Ian sort of thing" Liz rolled her eyes in disbelief because she can't think of anything else less hotter than a police officer.

"Whatever, Maka. I don't enjoy waiting anymore. Ciao..." Liz reached her office. But as for Maka, she had to proceed to Grim's office.

Everything inside the office were the same except for their boss yelling at Maka for being late during a rush hour. As a punishment, Grim gave her extra work which stressed Maka a whole lot but good thing Liz was there to give her coffee and make her laugh at times.

"Aren't you going to go home? It's already 10 PM" Liz reminded while looking at her wrist watch. Maka looked tired and apparently her happy mood earlier shifted to stress and tired.

"I can't. Apparently, our devil of a boss gave me extra work for being late" Maka said to Liz before turning back to the computer screen. Liz sat on one of the chairs in front of Maka's desk, like a friend should, she waited for Maka.

"Well, I guess it was your fault you were late"

"It really hurts coming from you, Liz. I can't turn down the guy, he looked like someone I could... Enjoy company with" suddenly, the thought of him crossed her mind. Not just him, but them laughing together sitted on a table.

Just like earlier...

"Aw, you've got the love aura..."

"Shut up, Liz. I'm trying to work" Maka tried her best to focus herself to work but the more Liz teased her, the more she thought of him.

"If you really think he's hot, I want to meet him... In his police officer uniform with his walkie talkie"

"Baby cheeses, Liz. That's embarrassing. Inviting him all of a sudden? We just met earlier you know" Maka said while typing something. Liz in the other hand propped on her seat, with her feet on the other seat.

All of the lights of the rooms were turned off except for Maka's office since she has to experience hell while Liz joins in and make her work more miserable.

"Oh wow, Liz Thompson didn't speak for three seconds! That's a new record, everybody!" she announced sarcastically without taking her eyes off the screen. Liz didn't reacted to what she said, not until a finger knocks on her open door catches her attention.

Maka's green eyes widened as police officer Soul Evans stood in front of her office. In his officer uniform with his walkie talkie attached to his belt and his cap held on his other hand. Maka doesn't know how to react, whether to be happy or embarrassed but as she eyed her friend, Liz had the same reaction.

"Officer Soul... What are you doing here?" she asked without taking her eyes off him. He beamed a smile which in return gave her the idea to smile back.

"Maka... You may have mentioned earlier where you work and this is my best entrance yet" they both stare at each other, probably enjoying the eye conversation they were having.

In the other hand, Liz snapped out of he trance and turned to face her friend. Leaning close to her desk, she whispered.

"When you told me he was Ian hot, I didn't believed you... But God, you're right. I want to hear every end about it... And ask him if he has a cousin... Or a brother. Or whatever. I'm thinking of finding a police officer from now on" Maka couldn't help but giggle, Liz lost her confidence when Soul walked over to sit in front of her desk.

"Oh, right! Maka, I remembered! I have letters to do at home! I have to go... Officer, take care of her. Bye!" Liz saluted and walked away. Maka cursed mentally towards Liz for leaving her with him because he'll just be a distraction from her work.

"When I said I have a gut feeling of meeting, I didn't mean you'll go here, Officer" she said with a grin.

"Officers have their ways, Madam. I can take you home but not at my home. I mean your house" Soul nervously laugh with a twist of words and she couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"I thought officers should be tough and sturdy but when I look at you... You look like you can't hurt a fly"

"It looks like you're telling me I'm gay, Maka... I assure you, if I'm gay I wouldn't go here just to see you" She mentally reminded herself to avoid looking at him.

But she reminded herself too late... His eyes and attention were directed to her. She could feel the warmth of her cheeks rising up.

"Officer Soul, I think when you told me you don't know anything about flirting and women... I doubted you three seconds ago" he grinned and she continued typing something.

"Come on, every guy experienced flirting during college you know. That's not anything hard to think of. Do you want me to drive you home, it's really late" She shrugged her head because she's not even halfway finished.

"I can't. I have so many things to do. Why don't you go on ahead..."

"Nah, as an officer I can't leave a lady alone when she goes home. That would be a sin to all policemanship" She cackled a laugh before flipping the screen of the laptop.

"Is that even a word?"

"No... You know, your name... 'Maka', sounds like food. It's like 'waiter, can I order a platter of Maka with a side dish of tuna salad?' that sort of thing" She couldn't help but laugh once again. She tried to finish her work faster by filling up papers two times faster than before.

"You never fail to make me laugh, officer Soul"

"Maka will you drop it with the officer already? Because trust me when you add 'officer' to my name, it makes me kind of older than fifty"

"Well, I can't. I remain my professionalism during work hours as a matter of fact"

"Would you like it if I called you sensei, then?" he smirked, tauntingly. Maka couldn't help but stare at him because he looked deadly hot looking at her like that.

"Soul, stop it. I have to do my work" she snapped seriously while writing on papers. He stood up and went towards her, leaning forward to see what she's doing. His hand settled on her seat and the other on the desk, when she tried to look at him his face was just mere inches from hers.

"What are you doing, anyway? Maybe I could help..." he offered while looking at her hand writing, she immediately felt embarrassed and accidentally stared at his face, his nose touching hers.

"Alright alright... You can help by arranging the forms alphabetically by their names" she doesn't know where to look except for his lips. He nodded before walking back to his seat and doing what was told. Maka could tell that Soul was oblivious about how close they were earlier but not for her. Never for her...

They were both silent for a while. Doing their tasks with full attention, both forgetting about talking. But the silence in the room was good, not an awkward silence where both have to think of something to talk about. They both enjoyed silence...

"Maka..." he said her name like it was meant to be a whisper. The sound of her name was new to her ears like he created a new way of getting her attention but he wasn't joking around, he looked serious.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry" right on cue, his stomach growled as a reminder of hunger. Maka cackled a laughter before reaching a muffin from her drawer.

"Here... That's the best I could give you. Liz made it"

"Who's Liz?"

"You know, the gal with me earlier"

"Oh... Her. She's a pretty energetic chic if you ask me"

"Trust me... She's way more energetic than the word energetic itself" Soul opened the plastic of the muffin and soon took a bite. He immediately removed the bit from his tongue with a tissue roll. Her stomach started to hurt from too much laughter...

"Oh my god, this is the worst muffin I've ever tasted. This muffin tastes like piss"

"You... Shit... Hahahahaha! You should have seen your face! One thing to know about Liz, she sucks at baking" she said in between laughs. He puts the cupcake on the edge of her desk and sat up properly.

"That's really mean... That's so harsh... If I were going to rate how mean it was It'll be wifis with passwords, 9/11, Hitler and this piss-flavored cupcake" he said with hand gestures. Maka said a small sorry before going back to work.

Maka didn't noticed the silence for forty five minutes not until she looked over from her laptop screen, she saw him asleep. His head over his arms on top of her desk... He deserves sleep because they have been working for at least two hours and it's almost 3 AM.

Maka couldn't help but stare at his face. He looked so silent and innocent when he's asleep, like his uniform is just a costume and he's really a teenager. She finally finished her work and she stood up and placed all the papers towards the boss's desk.

She started poking his shoulder softly...

"Hey, Soul... Soul? Soul... My work's finished, I need to lock my office. Soul..." after a few more calls, he responded with a groan before slowly standing up.

"Oh crap, my neck hurts"

"Yeah, that's what you get for staying. I told you, you can leave... But Soul, thank you for your help" Soul couldn't smile any longer because he was still in sleep mode, he sat up properly while Maka phased back and forth to get papers, place papers, shut down laptop and clean whatever.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No... I can walk. Walking's fun"

"Well, okay" after a few fixes, Maka closed the lights and locked her office which was hard because everywhere else is dark. By means of dark, pitch black dark. To exit the building, they must turn to a hallway and walk straight ahead, take the elevator, pass the reception and leave.

"I look like an idiot" she said out of nowhere.

"This is kind of fun" he said just a few feet ahead of her. They were both wailing their arms out, feeling something to touch.

"Wait, you're an officer... Do you have a flashlight or something? My phone's dead" it took Soul about five minutes to find his flashlight while Maka follows him close behind. They both exited the building and walked side by side.

"Your job sure sucks" he said while jabbing his hands in his pockets. She tried to give him a smile but she was also tired like him.

"I know. My boss actually yelled at me earlier for being late"

"Crap, that's terrible. I'm starting to believe that it's my fault..." she disagreed right away and sighed.

"No, that's not it. My boss was just having a bad mood. And I added to his mood... No worries, we both finished my work for today"

"You know... I kind of remember, this is where my ex dumped my ass, even this dark..." the crescent moon was above them. Soul doesn't get tired every time he glances at Maka, she looked more beautiful with the way the light from the moon affected her.

She looked like a goddess in his eyes...

"What happened?" she asked from curiosity. He looked around, everything was the same.

"Telling you is not a great idea"

"Why?"

"Because it feels weird talking about exes"

"What? You brought it up... Try me" he took a big breathe before telling her the story.

"Our break-up sucks, just so you know... Her name is Blair, we dated for a year and three months. She was my first serious girlfriend during college. I was going in a boys' night out with my friends and they decided to hit a famous club. Then I saw her there... Dancing with some guy... And I snapped, I punched the guy and pulled her from there. It feels like this hour, we were both shouting... About how I'm telling her she's cheating on me. And her telling me I'm sensitive... You know, that childish sort of thing fight. Then, we just broke up"

"That's terrible. But your narration skills are worse" Soul chuckled and glanced back towards her.

"What? Should I begin with what I was wearing? And describe everything? It'll take me forever you know"

"Forever is a lie, you know? You can't go on forever because forevers are just a lot of nows" _'wise girl' _he thought.

"Well, you sound like a poet. How about you?"

"Believe it or not... My college years sucked"

"Oh no, I totally believe. Even your job sucks. The only thing cool that happened in your life so far is being with me" She laughed and acted shocked.

"Wow, Soul. That's really really... Not true. Because I'm going to tell you something really tragic"

"Go on"

"Okay. I was seven years old when I learned that my dad was an asshole. I was waiting for my mom to come home... It was way past bed time, like almost the end of midnight when my dad came home kissing another woman. Maybe he didn't care even if I saw because I was still young... Then after that happened, almost every day he came home with different women... My mom caught him and eventually, they divorced. Even though I wanted to be with my mom, she told me to stay with him because she has work on far different places. Until I turned fifteen my father never changed... Even until my mom died, he never felt guilty. Soon, I lived on my own without anyone except for my aunt. When I got my first job, I never heard of him. Until now... I assumed every guy's an asshole like him" Soul doesn't know how to feel of her story. It wasn't tragic but it was indeed very sadly depressing. Those two words, _sad _and _depressing _are the exact words to describe it.

"Do you think I'm an asshole?" Soul asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, that's ridiculous. I was just kidding. I only think of my dad as an asshole. Hating every guy because of my dad is like blaming Obama america happened"

"Where do you think he is now?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I miss him but sometimes I don't. But entirely, I'm feeling both and it's like on-going forever" Soul placed his arm around her shoulders and held a gaze.

"Hey... Forever is a lie, remember?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Remembering Sunday**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: Hi guys! Please do me a small favor... Can you spread the word about my story? Because I really worked hard for this. I know most of the writers do but please... This is my second story, I want this to be more successful than my first. :) If you can't then please give me reviews of appreciation. Anything to keep me inspired. **

**Reviews are very appreciated by a whole lot! ^_^**

**YukiGirl21 'Remembering Sunday' is not based from a movie. It is based from a song by All Time Low. ;)**

They made it towards a tall building. The reception area visible from the glass made walls, Soul felt embarrassed comparing his small apartment block to where she currently lives in.

"Oh wow... You really live here?" he asked while gazing towards the building towering in front of them. Maka nodded and smiled...

"Yeah, my dad and I used to be in a house but I decided to live on my own. So, I ended up in a suite" still he felt kind of embarrassed but just nodded along and continued observing. He noticed that everything inside looked hotel-like not in a funny way but what Soul expected to look like.

"When you say it it's like a suite is too small for you... When you go into my block, you'd be surprised to know that you can reach the living room to my bedroom by five steps" she remained her smile, gazing on the building like Soul.

"Yeah? I experienced living in a small block, don't sulk about how small your block is... Anyway, you wanna go inside?" deep inside, he was still sulking about his block compared to hers. He bets when he enters her suite, he'll notice that they both live in a different point of direction. How hard life was for the both of them differently...

"No need, I think I'll head back to my block"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" they retained their gaze. Having another one of those eye messages, not until Maka broke the gaze and bowed.

"Again, thank you Soul"

"Well it's not a big deal-"

"Yes it is, you invited me for breakfast... You came into my office to help and you walked me home. How is that not a big deal? You helped me a lot" she disagreed a whole lot because to admit it, he gave everything he could even for just a simple day.

"Maka, really... It is not a big deal" but Maka still disagreed...

"Why do you keep on saying that? It's a big deal for me... Do you do this to everybody?" Soul grinned probably because she keeps on disagreeing but there's a detail she's actually missing.

"Maka, why do you think I'm doing this?" he jabs his hands back to his pockets with a small smile tucked between his lips. She was confused with her eyes narrowed and eye brows cringed. She doesn't know why...

"I don't know. Because you like helping people?" a wild guess but too far away from the real reason. Soul ruffled her hair like some child and chuckled.

"Get some sleep, your brain's not functioning well... I'll see you soon, Maka" she was curious to know but she didn't asked again. Soul started walking away and she still doesn't know why she's still standing there. Watching him leave...

"W-wait!" she yelled out of nowhere. He stopped from his tracks and when he turned around, he felt two arms wrap around him. He stood there, a little bit frozen...

"Soul, thank you very much" she said under his chest. She slowly looked towards him and his eyes had been looking at her even before she looked up.

It took a moment or two for Maka to regain her senses, she hurriedly unwrapped her arms and nervously laughed as Soul touched the back of his neck again while looking at his shoes. Finding out that his shoes are interesting to look at.

Both nervously laughed and tried to look casual. "I just... I'm just thankful. I'll call this a good night for the both of us, then?" slowly she turned around with a wave. And he did too.

For five days they were both busy for work. It was a Friday and Maka was almost finish with her work. Not being late anymore, she claimed her 8:00 PM dismissal in an instant but that wasn't enough because there's no one complaining about how boring her job is.

She was writing some paper works when a finger knocks on her office, she suddenly snapped to see who it was and felt disappointed that it was just Liz. She sighed heavily and continued working.

"Oh, I see why you're so out lately... Your officer's not around" Maka waved her off but that's the exact reason. She always wondered how Liz always guessed everything right, creepily everything is precise.

"I'm just tired of work, Liz. And... I don't need to ask you if you're tired. You're never tired"

"That's what keeps the company alive, Maka. The enthusiasm... By the way, where's Officer?" right now, she doesn't want to talk about him. Because all throughout the day they met, they never got in touch. Emails or phone numbers... Both seemed to forget asking.

"I don't know, okay? Probably at work..."

"Well officers are always busy, you know. By the way, here's your Grande. I remembered that your officer is indeed hot" Maka chuckled and took a sip of her favorite flavor yet...

"Maka! I forgot to remind you that we're going shopping tomorrow... If that's okay with you? I miss hanging out with you, you know. Because all you every did the past few days was sulk about him..."

"My god, Liz... I have a life you know? I don't always do what you always say... That's stupid"

"What? If you saw yourself during Sunday... You had the best mood ever for a long time, Maka. I'm not saying you're head over heels for him, I'm kindly saying... You're... Infatuated perhaps?"

"I'm not infatuated. We met for a day, what difference does it make?"

"It makes a difference, you know. Even if you don't see it or not..."

"Whatever Liz. I think you should be the one to get a boyfriend"

"As a matter of fact, I scheduled a date with a guy I met last two days ago if you excuse me" Maka laughed when Liz cocked an eye brow and left. Liz always made her feel happy when she's down but only for a matter of seconds because this time... She went back to sulking.

It took her nearly thirty minutes to finally take her leave. Leaving a few co-workers who decided to take longer shifts. Liz already took hers and she decided to take a rest for a whole day.

She already planned out the rest she's dreaming for tomorrow while walking to her suite. She decided to eat ice cream all day in her PJs while watching endless episodes of sitcoms.

While taking a cold shower, she couldn't help but think of Soul... Out of curiosity, she sort of miss him. She missed talking to him... Laughing with him. Everything. All she could remember right now was his scent when she last hugged him.

A combination of a fresh body spray and leather... That's Soul.

Suddenly, heat traveled from her face and she forced the thought away. As fast as she could, she lied on her bed, her eyes staring directly at the ceiling. She couldn't believe how boring the past few days was...

Without him.

_'What would you do if I told you that I La la la la loved you? Do if I said it tonight?' _her phone suddenly rang just above her stomach. Maka doesn't feel like talking at the moment but fought with the idea that it would be impolite to do so.

"Yes, hello?" she boringly said as she pulled her phone towards her ear.

"Maka Albarn" the other line responded with a husky and low voice. Like he's actually beside her, lying on her bed with a small smile curled up his lips. She shrugged the thought when her face started to heat up again...

"S-soul?! W-what? How did you-"

"Find out about your number? I spent the rest of the day looking for your number. It was a pretty dick move" she could feel him smirking. Even though he couldn't see her, she felt sort of embarrassed. Especially when she recalled the past few days she felt gloomy.

"Why? That's-that's insane and weird in a way... But really cool though" she muttered in the end and his laugh travelled all the way up her ears.

"Because I haven't seen you in a while? And the only thing I could do is reach you by phone? I was pretty busy, you know. If you were expecting" Soul loves the idea of embarrassing her because he could feel her breathing nervously and trying to act neutral about it.

"I-I'm not expecting you! I'm not expecting anything!" she defended but he knows better.

"If you say so. By the way, Maka... I was thinking of inviting you for dinner. But... Not at my place. Actually to my friend's house for dinner" she swore she could hear her own heartbeat somewhere on her chest and if he could hear it, she'll be really embarrassed.

"Dinner? For what?"

"Are you declining? A small celebration for my promotion"

"No, I'm not declining. I was just... Sort of curious. And why didn't you told me you were promoted? I could have... Made something"

"Damn! I forgot to tell you... I regret not telling you. That's... That's a bad shot for my coolness, huh? What do you think I do as an officer, anyway?" she giggled on the other line, flipping on her stomach to shift her position.

"No it's not... When I saw you in your uniform, I instantly thought that you sit in your police car all day, waiting for speed drivers..." he chuckled at her and sighed.

"Jesus, an officer is that terrible to you? Police work is a lot more complicated than that. I assist the chief..." Maka couldn't help but forget all her worries because he's there. Just a few meters away... Probably.

"I'm sorry, blame the Sinpsons"

"Yeah... Do you have any plans for tomorrow? Because if you have I can cancel dinner" she answered instantly and erased all her plans of eating ice cream all day on her PJs.

"No no, I don't. I'll take your invitation" she could feel him chuckling once again. In a sexy way though...

"Maka, by any chance... Did you miss me?"

"W-what? No... That's too clingy..."

"Really? Because it sounds like you do"

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't"

"Yes... You do"

"Soul..."

"Maka..."

"Even by just a little bit..."

"If I tell you... Will you stop?"

"Probably" Maka took a long breathe, forcing her eyes closed. She would really feel embarrassed about this.

"Okay fine. I missed you, Soul. For 0.01%"

"That's fair enough. Not being missed is not feeling anything at all. Thank you that you missed me, Maka" she could feel his sincerity. Not smirking at her or grinning, she could feel a real smile. Showing his teeth smile.

"Hey, you forced me to say it"

"Even so... If it's you, I'll accept it" flirting wasn't new to Maka. Some of her co-workers flirted to her but she was aloof. Not until Soul stepped above everybody else, he gave her the new idea of flirting. She could feel herself smile...

"You think you're so charming, huh? With all your efforts and sweet words"

"Yeah... Well... A little"

"Yeah? Well, you are. Okay?"

"What?" Soul was confused but found what she said interesting...

"Is that so hard to believe? You're all suave and I'm certain you've had more than five exes during college..." there was a slight humor for the both of them. Even if Maka said it in a serious matter, she wasn't really serious. She just told him the truth.

"People don't use 'suave' anymore to describe someone hot, you know... But, you're right. I did, I was such a dick back then. But none of them made me really happy, not from what you're thinking Albarn. I just... I never felt anything between anyone of them... Not until I met you" Maka forced her eyes closed.

"Soul..." she said his name warningly.

"Alright, I'll stop. I'll stop" he was still smiling though.

"But you're still accepting dinner, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, because I want you to wear something nice. Not anything formal, okay?" she laughed a little. She had the same idea, she wanted to see him not in his police officer uniform.

"The same with you, officer. Don't wear anything that makes you really old, okay? It's a fair deal then"

"Okay, cause I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow. Got it?"

"Okay then..." then instantly they just stopped talking. Both at the same time, staring at the ceiling. Wandering in their own dimension, that they do have time for themselves in the comfort of a late night conversation. It took them nearly two hours talking about anything, Anything... From humorous laughs to mysterious personals...

"Soul, I really like talking to you. Do you know that?"

"Same with you. I've never spent the rest of my day looking for someone's records just to find their number..." Maka grinned and he soon followed.

"Good thing your boss didn't cursed you to death"

"Are you kidding me, he death yelled at me all day for 'slacking off'. But all is worth it..."

"I guess we're in the same boat, huh? Superiors are such assholes if you ask me"

"Yeah, but when they get tired of being an asshole, they'd give the title to you... But I will never be an asshole like him... Never"

"Good, because I will never talk to you again if you became like your boss"

"Yeah... We'll see each other tomorrow, got it?"

"Got it"

"I want you to look more beautiful than anyone, got it?"

Maka silently grinned before answering. "Got it... And I want you to look more Ian hot, okay?" she gasped in surprise when he responded with a teasing "Oooooh". Her response was meant to be an inside thought but it came out on the phone instead.

"Okay, bye!" she hurriedly bid and placed her phone on the side table while hugging her pillow with so much grip. She's not even hugging the pillow right, she's already struggling the pillow like a wrestler while screaming like some fan girl.

She wasn't mad. She felt really happy... Until she received a message from him.

_'Did Maka Albarn just flirted at me, indirectly?' _she giggled at the message...

she responded... _'Indirectly ;)' _


	4. Chapter 4

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: Hi, please continue to send me reviews and follow or favorite. So that I know that you like the story, give me any note about the story by a review please... Reviews are very loved! :D**

**Remembering Sunday**

Maka felt sort of nervous even when the moment she woke up and popped her eyes open. Hurriedly sitting up while consciously staring at the wall clock.

11:00 AM.

"I need advice" she said to no one in particular. Without even bothering to fix herself, she rolled on her stomach and dialed Liz's number.

Liz picked up during the fourth ring. Maka could hear a few shuffles from the other line. She figured her friend might be busy and she felt a bit guilty for calling in their rest day.

"Maka, this should be important. Because I'm kind of busy right now" she was right. She called in the wrong time but now is not the right time to feel sorry.

"I know, Liz. I'm sorry. I need your help..." Maka sat up properly on her bed and stared on the white-curtained window.

"I'm listening..."

"Um... You see... Soul kind of asked me out for dinner-"she wasn't finished explaining when suddenly, Liz screamed on the phone. A smile bigger than her lips could bear flashed before Liz's lips.

"The officer?! Really?! I'll be there right away!"

"W-wait! I thought you're busy?"

"Who cares? I can always do it later. Don't move anywhere, Albarn" Liz said warningly and all Maka could do was grin and agree. Liz ended the call and Maka changed into a pair of jeans and some black tank top lying on her wardrobe.

She felt guilty for abandoning her jeans since it had been lying on her wardrobe ever since she moved in the suite. She combed her hair and exited her suite to have breakfast on the lobby.

The lobby looked like a huge function room. Blue carpeted floors, glass walls and the smell of brewed coffee overwhelmed the whole area. There were buffets of breakfast. French toasts, pancakes, eggs, bacons and many more to name.

Deciding to get a platter of breakfast. She takes a plate and lined up like the rest of the people.

He noticed the girl beside her. Dressed in a fitted tank top that hugged her figure and jeans that visioned her legs that could went on for days. Her dead blonde hair combed straightly looking so soft to touch.

He keeps on glancing at her...

"Oh, excuse me. Are you going to make French toast?" he snapped out his trance when the girl talked to her. Her green eyes meeting his innocently.

He smirked lightly and then shrugged his head. She slowly nodded and toasted two before settling her platter back to her table. While eating her toast bread, a platter of breakfast settles across from her, she slowly looked up and met piercing golden eyes.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked towards Maka. Being a polite woman, she smiled and then nodded her head. Maka couldn't make much of his appearance because the hood is flipped over his head and his jet-black hair hid more of his face. But he looked familiar to her, like she sees him every once in a while.

But he looks so pale with golden eyes and black hair.

"Wait... Are you from here? I think I know you" Maka whispered while narrowing her eyes. Trying to recall if she may have seen him.

"You'd be surprised to know... If I take off this hood" he said mysteriously but not in a boastful way, more of an answer to her question.

"Really... Who are you? I'm not getting this... I think you're scaring the crap out of me" she admittedly said while chuckling. He chuckled back before introducing himself.

"Death the Kid..." her eyes widened, seeing more of the greeness in her eyes. He chuckled lightly, finding the look on her face funny. She wasn't over reacting that way.

"So... You're saying... I'm having breakfast... With a famous celebrity... Right now?" her mind was still crowded. She never met anyone famous except for her boss's old and rich client. But not this... Holywood type famous which is new to her.

Kid was still laughing and slowly nodded. "Please don't freak out... I just need time to relax. I just... I want to talk to someone... Not related to my career"

"Wow... Out of all people in this room, you chose me to talk to you? That's... Kind of awesome. Like the bachelor. 'I choose you' and then hands her a rose. I like that show" Kid looked at her in a funny way, slowly she felt embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just babble a lot you know. My friend used to tell me, if you feel like talking just let the juice out..." she explained. Kid narrowed his eyes and chuckled.

"Let the juice out?"

"Okay, I know it sounds sexual and probably a porn sexual type, but she's right. Talking's awesome. Baby cheeses, I'm actually talking to Kid!" she half whispered and half yelled like she just realized now.

"Christ, is baby even good with cheeses? You seem like a good company, you know" he said while sipping his iced tea.

"Why? Cause I look like I babble a lot?"

"No..." he said, his golden eyes directly staring down her green ones. His lips molded into a thin line, there was a second of silence before he spoke.

"It's because you look beautiful" Maka was caught off guard and felt heat travel from her face.

One second... Two... Three...

Maka nervously laughed. "You're using your vampire acting skills. That's... So... Cool. I felt this... You know, like how the main girl in the series feels when you tell her something. Cool" she babbled enthusiastically. Kid only stared at her, wondering.

"I'm not acting. I just told you the truth"

"What?" she asked like she didn't heard him.

"I said, I'm not acting. I just told you the truth that you're beautiful" once again, she felt a slight tingle from her stomach.

"O-okay... I'm not used to this..."

"... I'm sorry"

"No. It's okay. I was just a boring piece of brick. You know? I've never experienced flirting or drugs..."

"I'm not flirting. I just said it because it's true. Don't take compliments for flirting. I'm not that type of guy, even if 99% of the series is about me flirting with the main girl in the series" Maka cackled a laughter and they weren't awkward anymore.

"Baby cheeses, I don't know if I can trust what you just said" he cackled back in laughing. Both seem to enjoy each other's company.

"There's that word again... Baby cheeses, what's with it?" Kid wondered because surely in the population of New York, nobody else would use those words combined as a curse or something.

"What, baby cheeses? It's like... The good feeling when you say Jesus Christ in different levels. Except it is not Jesus and it rhymes with Baby Jesus" Kid didn't get what she meant.

"You know... Like you say Jesus Christ, when you're annoyed, mad, angry, happy, pained... Anything. Like Jesus Christ, I'm explaining how to use baby cheeses to Kid!" Kid laughed. She's a comedy, he thought.

"Well, Baby cheeses is a good alternative. Thank you for teaching me" soon, after finishing their breakfast, she was ready to leave or get back to her suite when Kid stopped her.

"So, Kid? It's a really great pleasure to talk to you. But, my friend might be looking for me. I have to go..." before she could leave, he held her wrist.

"Wait... At least tell me your name. We've been talking quite a while but you never told me your name" Maka scratched the back of her head an introduced herself.

"I'm Maka..." she extended her hand for him to shake and he did.

"Nice to meet you, Maka" they both stared. Eyes exploring the color of each other's eyes when Kid's hood slides down his head. Revealing wide and wild jet black hair and this time, she finds herself staring more because he really looked like a vampire. A guy in his thirties ran from the area and pointed his finger towards their direction. "There's Kid!" he yelled.

Soon, they didn't realize groups of people with cameras and microphone were just in front of them, not until one of them snapped a picture and flashes of lights and clicks rang around their area. Maka pulled her hand away and tried to hide her face.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Maka. I... I'm sorry" she stood frozen on her place as one of the people holding a microphone asked what was happening. Slowly, she creeps away from the paparazzi and took a deep breathe outside the building.

"Jesus, what happened to you? You look horrible... Are you okay?" her friend went near her. She nodded her head and didn't bother caring. She feel stressed earlier, really stressed like she was suffocating and there wasn't enough air to breathe in or she was just overreacting.

"I'm fine. I just feel stressed. I need to get a drink..."

"We'll get a drink in our way. I don't want to wait, you know. Let's go" with that, Liz drags Maka's arm with hers and leads the way of wherever she'll take her.

They went inside a cab and finally, Maka asked her.

"Liz, where the heck are we going?"

"When you ask me, it's like I'm kidnapping you. We're going to make you look pretty for Soul... You'll thank me later"

"Excuse me, my face is fine. You're sort of kidnapping me, you know"

"Well probably, but I want him to look at you with widened eyes and with his mouth open. That sort of thing. You're welcome, Maka"

Maka doesn't really know what happened. But to sum it all up, they went through stores after stores. Forcing her to try out different clothes by Liz. Liz bought her sets of make-up she doesn't bother using but Liz bought it anyway. Maka complained about how tired she felt and Liz answered that she called because she needs her advice. But at 6:30 they were back in her suite with Liz playing with Maka's face.

At least that's what Maka thought.

While Liz simply thought that she's being a friend to Maka by doing her a favor of making her stunningly beautiful. Maka's just overreacting.

"Liz, I told you already... I don't need make-up"

"Why? Because you think you're pretty?" Liz asked in a sarcastic matter.

"That... And it's just a simple dinner!"

"Honey, you need to make an impression..." she said while applying a blush towards Maka's cheeks, highlighting her cheek bones.

"What? It's not like I'm meeting his parents..."

"Maka... It would mean everything if you just shut up and trust me on this..." Maka thought for a second before sighing and then stopped complaining.

"Now... Open your eyes" slowly she opened her eyes and faced herself through the mirror. Seemingly surprised, she got stuck on her stool with a surprised look on her face. Maka expected to look like a clown but she did look gorgeous.

Her eyes popped out with the black-grey eye shadow Liz did on her eyes with black mascara, her cheekbones stood out and her lips looked naturally red. She looked like she's going to prom.

Maka blankly scoffed. "I look like a try-hard prom queen"

"Maka, seriously? You look hot and beautiful. Why are you hiding it? By the way, change your clothes. Let's check your ass if it looks good with it" Maka rolled her eyes before taking a paper bag into the bathroom to change.

"Maka... Why do you have boring clothes in your wardrobe?" Liz asked when she opened the wardrobe. All her clothes are folded by colors which means it is stacked in two, black and white. While her business attires are hangered on a rail.

"Sorry for not impressing, Liz"

"Apology accepted. Holy crap you''re like the boring version of Lady Gaga. Black and white?"

"Liz, you're the worst friend in the planet right now. Do you know that?"

"No, I'm awesome and get your ass back here. I don't have all day..."

"Liz... I look like a Brazilian waitress, my butt looks big" Maka stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a green sleeveless-fitted dress.

"Holy crap! You look like a model! With an ass like that..." Maka sighed heavily.

"I'm gonna change..."

"No, no, no. Wait... I meant it. You look really good. You just need to stop worrying and smile. Except your hair's not right..." Liz pinched her chin while her eyes settles towards her friend. Thinking and contemplating.

"No. My hair's fine..."

"It is, but not fitted for your dress. Come here... Let me fix you" as much as Maka wants to protest, she knows Liz won't stop until she agrees. So without any choice, she sat on the stool as Liz works on her hair.

With a few hair pins and fixation, Liz crossed her arms and smirked.

"Tada!" she chanted as Maka looked at herself in the mirror. Her long dead blonde hair was tied into a high messy bun. With a few curls falling from the bun and on the sides of her face.

"See? Your eyes pop out..."

Maka doesn't really know what to say, she looks like a whole new different person. A finger knocks on her door and they both know who it is. Both gasping in surprise.

"Liz, I feel over-dressed. I look like a try-hard, Liz!" she half whispered and half yelled.

"No, you don't. Go and greet him"

"No... I'll go and check if he's over-dressed like me" Liz rolled her eyes and Maka slightly opened her door, enough to pop her head. She eyed him from head to toe. Dressed in a black metallic jeans and a red fitted shirt, she is definitely over-dressed. But from the way Soul's dressed, he doesn't look older than 22. His shirt fitted on his torso carved most of his muscles which changed Maka's idea of Soul being thin. He's built and lean, like he works out. Maka snapped out of her trance and tried to explain properly.

"Soul, wait. I have to... Uhm, get ready" she nervously smiled before slamming the door and hurriedly picking up her jeans.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down, what the heck are you doing?"

"Liz, I told you. I'm over-dressed... He's wearing jeans... Jeans, Liz. Jeans!"

"No, you don't. I will prove it to you..." Liz opened the door wide enough as Maka stayed frozen on her position while Soul slightly widened his eyes and gaped his mouth open.

"Officer Soul... Tell me, is Maka over-dressed or not?" she crossed her arms but Soul seems to be speechless.

"For the love of God, just leave..." Liz pushed Maka to go outside as Maka responded with a middle finger behind her back. Liz chuckled and locked the door behind her with Maka's spare key.


	5. Chapter 5

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: I update during the day after the last update. I skip a day to do work and the next day I update again. Thanks for the support! I'm starting to build up the confidence in this story! Thanks! Continue to review!**

**Oh... And if you noticed, I didn't put the names of brand names. Only just the name of celebrities since you know them. Copyright. :-)**

**Remembering Sunday**

Soul led her to a black car. Not something expensive or cheap but really noticeable. In seconds, Maka wondered if Soul's wealthy but shrugged the thought away because she doesn't want to doubt about him.

"An acting gentleman, huh? Thank you" she teased before entering the car when he opened the car door for her.

"I'm always a gentleman, Albarn" he said when he entered his car. Soon, he started driving the car...

They were both silent but not in a 'I-don't-know-what-to-say' silence. But they were both nervous as if they're about to meet each other's parents. Even if they're not 'officially' there yet. Maka could feel that thought in her mind, her sitting with his parents. She could picture them perfectly.

"Are you now? I feel over-dressed though"

"Yes, I am. And you're not over-dressed. You just wanted to look beautiful and impress me" without taking his eyes off the road, he smirked through his jagged teeth. Maka could feel the heat travel to her face but thanked that it was dark for him to see her.

"Excuse me? I am not trying to look beautiful... Liz forced me on this" Soul chuckled.

"I know. Because you're always beautiful... Even in the dark"

"What are you-"

"Crap, that sounds cheesy... And creepy. But I'm not kidding. Why do you have to ask for Liz, anyway?"

"Because I don't know what to do. I never met anyone's friends yet. It's nerve-racking"

"It's not like it's judgment day. But... I admit, I want my friends to like you. They are good people, I just hope they get to welcome you like Blair did" her name slipped out of his throat. He didn't mean to say her name, he felt like he just slapped her on the face. He whispered a curse before Maka's eyes snapped from his.

"Blair? The one you told me about? Tell me about her..." she said it without any other remote emotion. She said it with so much interest and so much not caring, Soul couldn't tell which is which.

"Maka..." he said warningly.

"Soul, I want to know her... She sounds really nice"

"But Maka, I-"

"Seriously, Soul... She sounds like a good person, tell me..." he sighed, not bothering to glance at her. Because he knows, there's something in her eyes. Something that sparks him to do everything.

There was a moment of silence... "Maka, I don't want to talk about it"

"Why?" she said in a gasped whisper. She really wants to find out, under what circumstance. She feels to know. The girl he had fell into long ago.

"Because... I don't like remembering everything about her. Because she is not worth remembering in such a beautiful day"

"Do you still love her?" Maka hides everything well. Somewhere in the part of her wanted him to say no or tell her that she's crazy.

"No, but I'm now stuck of remembering her because you asked me to"

"Soul... I want to know about her because she's the girl you fell in love with. Guys in love are the special kind of love" her words convinced him slowly. He did mentioned that she's the first girl he seriously loved.

Not until he met her...

"Okay. Just... Don't ask me about her again"

"Okay"

"... Blair's the first girl I brought to my friends' house. Her being a very approachable person, they immediately liked her. Until her together with my friends hang out a lot. Normally, we go through movies, skate-boarding, swimming... Anything. Not until we broke up. My friends keeps on bugging me about getting a girlfriend... That's why I never visitted them until now. Not that I'm planning something. I just want you to be part of my life. Somewhere with my friends and somewhere... With me" he said it with so much emotion, anything that kept her heart racing and her stomach twisting into knots of mess.

"Thank you for telling me... Because now, I have proof that guys in love are the special kind of love" she genuinely flashed a smile and Soul couldn't help but glance at her in shockness, he thought she'd be mad at him.

But she's way too different.

"Tell me about your friends" finally, they weren't talking about anything heavy. Soul grinned in delight because he knows she'll find them interesting.

"That's why I want you to meet them. They're strangely awesome people. Black Star and Tsubaki. Tsubaki is Black Star's wife. I actually find it weird that they're both attracted to each other. Because God... They're both really different"

"Haven't you heard about the saying that opposites attract?"

"What? No..."

"You don't know things like an old cop, Soul. That's how late you are..." both chuckled and he continued speaking.

"But they are really different. Black Star's a huge loud mouth and I hope you don't hit him with anything because his mouth has it's own life. I don't know how Tsubaki could bear him, she's a really sweet and shy girl. But they're really happy together. Really happy" Maka could see a smile in his eyes. His eyes were smiling like he's picturing something that made him that happy.

"Then I can't wait to finally meet them"

"Good. Because you're about to meet the craziest people in town"

"Holy Jesus, stop it. You really sound like my dad. Like dad old..." he cackled a laughter when Maka felt frustrated. He pinched her cheek and smiled.

"You're really cute when you're frustrated" Maka scoffed before crossing her arms.

Soon, Soul parked his car somewhere in front of a medium-sized building made in concrete walls and glass windows. Maka cannot help but stare at the building because it looked so simple yet modest at the same time.

"Your friends really live here?" she asked once he opened the car door for her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Looks... Warm inside"

"Yeah... Their apartment always had that vibe. Let's go?" he offered his arm and Maka gladly took it.

With a few white wood flights of stairs, they made it towards a glazed wooden door. A sound of mild music record can be heard on the opposite side of the door. Soul smiled warmly before doing his finger knock on the door.

"Soul, why do you always knock like that? It sounds weird"

"That's the point. So that you always know it's me" that's a smart idea, she thought. After a few shuffles and a girl yelling something about roasted turkey, the door opened. Revealing a girl with pitch black long and pinned hair with ocean blue eyes and fair white skin. A pink apron wrapped around her torso and a smile that could have healed cancer.

"You must be Maka... Soul wouldn't shut up about you" Maka couldn't help but snort a laugh, Tsubaki is like an acting mother in Soul's part. Soul sighed and rolled his eyes like a teenager.

"Tsubaki..." he said warningly but all she did was chuckle and wipe her hands on her apron when suddenly...

"OY! TSUBAKI! I THINK THE ROASTED TURKEY'S BURNING! I TOLD YOU, YOU SHOULD HANDLE IT!" a loud and annoying voice echoed in the whole apartment coming from the kitchen.

"For the love of God..." Tsubaki rubbed her forehead before politely smiling again.

"Make yourself at home. Dinner's almost finished. I have to deal with Black Star" she nervously laughed before walking away and into the kitchen. Maka noticed the living room, medium-sized with three stairs elevating the hallway through the kitchen and dining area. There are two doors in each side of the living room and another door facing the exit. Maka noticed that overall the apartment looks like a sitcom set-up which is cool and warm.

Soul led the way to the couch as Maka sat down without the smile leaving her lips.

"Please tell me you're not going to leave me because I have two whack jobs to handle" Maka couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you serious? I already like your friends..." his eyes had a certain spark of interest.

"Really?"

"Yeah... They remind me of sitcom characters. Why didn't you have the heart to visit them oftenly? You're evil!" Soul always admired Maka's combined childish and mature personalities. He never encountered someone like that except for her.

"Why do you always have to be so cute?" he said in a way Maka didn't hear. Soul noticed some hair on her face so he tucked it himself under her ear.

"Because I want to bring someone special" her eyes landed on his. A connection that never made any sense but they felt it. That urge to continue staring...

Slowly, Soul made his way to come closer which he finds good because Maka didn't protest.

He takes a step closer... His face inches from hers.

Another step closer... Until their lips were face to face.

Until...

"Dinner's almost ready!" Tsubaki appeared from the hallway. Soul slightly slapped Maka's face.

"There... The mosquito's dead. Tsubaki, I told you, you should have sprayed something for the mosquitos" but Tsubaki's not stupid. A grin slightly appeared on her face as she slowly went near them.

"Mosquitos, huh? Hey, lover boy kindly help Black Star set-up the plates. I'll have a little chat with Maka" Maka lowered her head and felt embarrassed while Soul silently followed. Tsubaki sighed happily before replacing Soul on the couch.

Maka nervously laughed before giving her full attention to the girl in front of her.

"Sorry about earlier. My husband almost screwed our dinner. Man, his voice annoyed the hell out of me"

"No, it's okay. We can always order chinese food. His voice is something" Tsubaki grinned and agreed.

"I almost thought Black Star scared you off with his voice..."

"Well... Kind of, I thought he's a mexican wrestler. 'Aye, mi amigo, estás muerto'" she imitated a wrestler's voice with a fake spanish accent. Tsubaki almost fell on the couch from laughing.

"You're a comedy! Why don't you have a talk show?"

"Apparently, America's only interested in big-breasted lady in red" Tsubaki laughed again this time, her face started to turn red.

"My god... Maka, when did you learn to speak Spanish like that?"

"Oh no. I don't know how to speak Spanish. That literally came from a mexican wrestler"

"Crap... You're very interesting. Where do you work?"

"Somewhere really boring... At BIND publishing company. My boss is an asshole but my salary's great" this time, they were back to interviewable questions Tsubaki could take seriously and interesting. Questions shifted from work to friends, middle school from high school and many more that Tsubaki found interesting...

Until.

"Every boss is an asshole. But how did you meet Soul?"

"We met in a rush hour. I somewhat stumbled and we just... Had breakfast together" Tsubaki teasingly smiled at her and Maka couldn't help but smile back.

"That's good. Because let me tell you, Soul looked miserable after a break-up with his ex. This is the first time once again that I saw him this happy..."

"Yeah? Soul told me about his break up with Blair. He told me about how he punched a guy who was dancing with his girl..." Tsubaki's polite smile turned into a worried sadness and suddenly Maka couldn't help but feel the same.

"What's wrong? Did I said something wrong?" Maka worriedly asked. Tsubaki sighed heavily, her sadness not leaving her face.

"Maka, honey. I'm not supposed to tell you this but I think you should know... That's not the reason why they broke up" soon, Maka finds herself getting curious and nervous at the same time. She shifted her position on the couch to get closer to Tsubaki.

"Blair made Soul look bad in the club because he cheated first on her before he saw Blair dancing with another guy. When Soul confronted the guy, Blair denied him and said how creepy Soul was because she said he keeps on following her. Almost like stalking... And Blair ran away crying. I-I couldn't believe it myself because we were close to Blair. Soul felt sad after the incident, almost hopelessly depressed" Maka felt worried for Soul and sad at the same time.

"Why didn't he told me?"

"Because he doesn't want you to believe that he's some weak guy and an asshole. He didn't defended himself when Blair did it. He just stood there because he knows he deserved it... If it weren't for Black Star, he'd be standing there for two hours"

"He's not a weak guy and an asshole. He's a very strong and independent guy... I... I wouldn't find him weak even if he told me the truth. I almost admire every bit of him"

"Maka, dear. I just hope you understand. It was just Soul's matter of weakness"

"I understand" but some part of her doesn't. Maka felt unsure about her answer because she felt that he's hiding the truth from her but at the same time doesn't, she's merely confused.

"Dinner's ready, ladies!" Black Star appeared from the hallway while wiping his hands on his blue apron. Tsubaki smiled before nodding her head. Tsubaki gave Maka a comforting smile before leading her towards the small hallway and into the dining area.

The dining area is composed of four red chairs and a long glass table filled with different dishes. Roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, vegetable salad and many more to mention. Maka settled her place beside Soul as the other faced across from them.

"Hi, nice to finally meet you, Maka. Thank you for accepting Soul's invitation. Tsubaki did a lot of effort in cooking which is very seldom at the moment" he half whispered the last part which resulted with Tsubaki hitting his head with a spatula.

"Marriage is hard" he complained once the pain throbbed in his head.

"Well, you asked for it. I accepted. Should have thought of it sooner" Maka couldn't help but slightly giggle. Soul was right that they are really happy because Tsubaki was just being playful.

"Maka's really beautiful. Soul, I have my vote for her already" he winked at his friend as Soul rolled his eyes.

"Seriously... Are you guys in your best behavior like I told you? You're making her think to leave early..."

"What? I don't hear Maka complaining. Tell us, are we bothering you?" Black Star asked not in a taunting way but in a way someone normally asks. Maka doesn't see the reason so she shrugged her head.

"See?" Soul didn't complained as they started eating.

"It feels like Christmas in here" Maka said in the middle of the dinner. Both Black Star and Tsubaki warmly smiled at her.

"Thank you. But I gotta thank Tsubaki all the way. Her cooking's the Christmas part of this all!" Black Star said louder than supposed to.

"And the roasted turkey's awesome. Not burnt in taste. If my tongue could speak right now, it'd sex talk about how great the food is" Maka commented. The whole table including Soul laughed hard about it.

Maka didn't want anyone to see that she's really bothered of what Tsubaki had told her earlier. But she is... From the moment Tsubaki told her about it, she couldn't help but think about it more. So she started joking around until they were all comfortable with each other, amusingly comfortable.

"Jesus Christ, Soul! Why didn't you brought this woman a long time ago?! She's a comedy!" Black Star commented with a mouthful of food.

"That's what I told her. I can't stop laughing earlier with her... She's a really nice company"

"Maka... If I don't bother asking. Do you play basketball?" Black Star asked with interest in his voice.

"Yeah, my father forced me to learn during middle school" Soul turned his head at her, almost choking because he learned more about her.

"You didn't tell me, you could play basketball... That's pretty hot" Maka chuckled before taking a bite of her salad.

"See? I already know something you didn't know about her until now! But Maka, you'll never beat me... You see, I'm the ultimate champion when it comes to basketball" Black Star bragged tauntingly. Maka smirked and cocked an eye brow.

"I think we'd change that... Ultimate champion"

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh sure, I'm entirely sure. You'd eat those words" they were eyeing each other tauntingly. Thinking of losing the other as the two stared at them in amazement.

They soon had a few small talks about everything they could possibly talk about until they were all full...

While Soul and Black Star was talking about Maka's revelation in basketball, she eyed her food and the thought suddenly snapped in her mind again. It still keeps on bothering her until to the point that she started playing with her food. Tsubaki looked at her worriedly and she didn't noticed that Soul had been staring at her for quite some time, not until he called her attention.

"Maka... Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just... Feeling a little tired" Maka just wanted to go home. Anything, before she says something dumb.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Oh no... I have to drop by to get Liz first before going home. I can go home by myself" she assured.

"Are you sure?" he asked again with more worry in his tone.

"Yes. I just... I need to rush. I forgot about it... I'm really sorry. Please don't drive me home, do me a favor and rest" she stood up and smiled.

"Tsubaki and Black Star thank you for dinner. I would visit again, don't worry especially since I've got to beat Black Star's ass... Good night" she joked as Black Star laughed and bid good bye together with Tsubaki.

Tsubaki walked Maka to the door since she knows why Maka acts different. While Black Star is still talking to Soul.

"You know, Maka's a really great girl" Black Star said as both stood up to go to the living room.

"I know"

"I just hope you don't screw up again..." Black Star commented which somewhat raged Soul as his jaw clenched and his voice sounded deeper.

"What do you mean don't screw up again?"

"Like Blair... Soul, Maka's really nice. We hope the best for the both of you..."

"Don't. Don't remind me... I will, just... Don't. Let's just watch TV, okay?" as Soul flipped channels over channels, something caught his attention together with Black Star.

His red eyes widened in speechless shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Please continue to review, I guess some of you stopped. I appreciate every review you make! Please continue! I love you all who supporteed this story! Sorry for the late update, I had a hassle school work.**

**Review please! Follow and Favorite! 3**

**WARNING: Too many cursing! I apologize. :( Sorry... For the cursing. **

**Remembering Sunday**

"This just in... Vampire Heaven, supporting actor Death the Kid is the eye of the showbiz today!" a blonde showbiz reporter announced on the TV screen.

"Death the Kid... Also known as Chris Heaven from the series was seen having breakfast at exactly 11:32 AM with a non-showbiz woman" two pictures appeared on the side of the reporter.

The first picture is about the vampire star wearing a hoodie over his head with a girl wearing a black tank top and jeans... With similar dead blonde hair and forest green eyes. But they are not similar they were EXACTLY the same. Exactly the same features and appearance.

The second is about the two linked couple standing up with their hands held together.

Red wine eyes and beady black eyes widened in surprise. They both recognize one girl.

"The linked couple was said to be having a date inside a breakfast lounge but the actor said..." a video appeared from the screen with Kid scratching the back of his head.

"Shit... I... I'm so sorry, Maka. I'm sorry" he apologized as Maka was seen on the corner of the video, walking away.

"Kid! Kid! Who's Maka?" an interviewer said.

"She's none of your business. I want everything to be remained private" Kid was about to leave but the crowd of people before him stopped him.

"Wait... Are you dating 'Maka'?"

"... Like I said, I want to keep this private. I have to go... Bye" the video ended.

"The sexy actor then quoted 'I want my personal life and her personal life to remain private. You won't get anything from us unless you don't have a life' end of quote. Is Death the Kid's love blooming? Find out more in Your Daily Soup" the mini showbiz report ended with the acronyms 'YDS' appearing on the screen.

One...

Two...

Three... Silence continued for more than three seconds. Both Soul and Black Star were surprised and speechless. There were no words to describe it.

"Is... Maka?" Black Star couldn't continue. He doesn't know how to question his best friend who was as speechless as he was.

Soon, after a few seconds. Black Star sighed heavily.

"I knew it. Maka's not different to any of them... To Blair..." he doubted and for some reason, Soul doesn't want to believe him. He felt frustrated...

"Maka's different! Don't compare her to Blair!" he defended. Black Star irritatedly rubbed the back of his head and shook his best friend mercilessly. He wants to shake every bit of his best friend.

"Soul! Don't be a pussy! Maka's making a fool out of you!"

"She is not making a fool out of me, Black Star!" Soul felt confused. He felt that Black Star was right and wrong at the same time. He doesn't know who to believe in but some part of him angered him towards Maka.

Tsubaki finally snapped her attention back to the boys yelling on the living room. She sat beside her husband and asked what happened.

"We saw Maka with freaking Kid on TV! They had a picture holding hands! Don't make yourself stupid, Soul! She's not different with Blair!" Soul dug his finger tips in his palm, balling into fists he restrained himself to hurt his best friend.

"Really? But... Black Star, don't assume... Maybe Kid is just Maka's friend" Tsubaki reasoned.

"Really? Even you?! When the interviewer questioned his and her relationship, Kid answered that it has to remain private. You know those answers in the end, is always yes. You told me that..." Tsubaki felt embarrassed. Because her husband's right, every 'private' answer is the same as 'yes'. Tsubaki spent most of her time embarrassingly watching showbiz scoops.

"Yeah, but Soul's the one to think of it..." Soul couldn't take it. He felt frustrated from his friends and to Maka. He walked away and dialed Maka's number. He slammed the bedroom door shut and threw himself on the bed.

"Come on... Pick up. Pick up. Pick up" but the other line didn't answer.

"Fuck!" he cursed loudly. As the time passed, he felt the doubt rising higher. The doubt that his friends may be right.

He called her five times... But she didn't answer.

_'Maka, please pick up the phone. I have to tell you something' _he sent her a text a couple of times. His frustration didn't lowered, instead he felt himself snap when finally Maka herself called him.

"Soul... I told you-"

"Maka, were you with Kid?" she found herself speechless. Soul didn't hear any word coming from the other line and he knew, they were right. He forced his eyes closed, trying to remain calm. Because from the moment Maka didn't answer, they were right.

"Why didn't you told me?" he asked as if in a whisper.

"... I don't know. H-how did you know?"

"You didn't know or you don't want me to find out?... Maka... Are you playing with me?" she felt the hurt in his voice but it is not her fault, none of it is her fault. She felt herself snap back.

"What makes you think I'm a player? For the love of God, you know my papa... I hated every bit of him! I disgust him and you think I'm a player like him? How small is your brain?" Soul sarcastically laughed and she felt the bitter feeling even when she's inside the taxi.

"Maka, I'm not stupid! Damn it! You were holding Kid's hand! What makes you think you're smarter?!"

"... Am I on TV?" she rubbed her forehead.

"Yes! Now, Maka... Tell me!"

"Shit... Soul, I don't see why this is a bid deal"

"Why?! You're making a fool out of me! I thought... You were really there. Fuck it..."

"Soul... Think about it. Media lies all the time! I'm telling you that we are not dating!"

"Really? Just... You're not different from Blair... Even from your own dad" Soul crossed the line. He could feel the coldness in her voice, the venom in her tone and the feeling of a wet slap on the face.

"Don't you ever compare me to my dad... Why are you even believing them in the first place?! You're smarter than that!"

"BECAUSE I'M FUCKING JEALOUS! Black Star and Tsubaki felt disappointed in you, I tried to think you weren't. But FUCK IT! Why do I even fucking bother?! He's a fucking actor! I'm just a police officer!"

"Is that... How you think of me? You think I'd fucking run with him like a trophy because he's an actor? Am I that low to you? Soul... I can't even... You're telling me I'm being an asshole just because you think... I'm that low? For goodness sake! You're an asshole yourself! You lied to me about your break-up with Blair! You CHEATED on her! Does that count? Yes, it does! Because I ask myself if you were still that asshole and sometimes... I just had to force myself that you're not. That you won't be like your asshole boss!"

"I don't want you to think that I'm that asshole! But I know you will when you found out... And you did. You think I'm that low too? I told you... You're not any different. Maka... Just..."

"Let's stop whatever this is" Maka heard something crash. It was her heart like twenty daggers all at once. She felt her breathe quiver and her heart stopped beating for a moment. A tear escaped her eye when the call ended.

They weren't there yet but she felt that they had something that just stopped. Just now... Maka doesn't even know why she's sobbing heavily in the taxi, they have an unlabled relationship.

Soul threw the phone on the bed, punching the wall with his fist until it bled. The punches of the wall didn't stopped him for being in rage. He still seem so.

Maka still hoped that Soul would still call her... But for five days there were no transactions between them. She was quiet althrough out the work days, not bothering to even speak a word about it even when her friend keeps on asking her.

Maka and Kid is the hot topic of the whole office and they couldn't get enough of it because televisions were turned towards the showbiz scoops and they were all directed to them.

She sighed heavily while typing something on the laptop. Not until her friend walked up in her office with a stack of papers.

"Maka, here's boss's applied tasks for you. Jesus Christ, Maka... You've been doing late night shifts for the past few days... What's wrong with you?" she blurted out once again when she sat on one of Maka's seats. Maka rolled her eyes and shifted to get the stack of papers from her.

"What? Can't I ask to earn more money? I've got a lot of spare time, Liz. I don't want to waste any of it" she said while stacking documents in folders, Liz isn't convinced. She knows something's wrong.

"Spare time or there's no officer?" Maka forced her eyes closed but good thing she's not facing her friend. Or her friend will surely be right...

"This is it... Why do you always think it's always about him? Liz... It's not"

"It's about him. I knew it. You're always defensive when I'm right. Maka, I know you too well"

"That's what scares me the most... Why are you always right?" she sinks on her seat and lowers her head.

"Is it also about Kid? But Maka... When you think of it... Getting a hot guy like that is beyond our expectations..."

"Liz... That's what I'm talking about. People assume that I'm that kind of person. Soul's a great guy, okay?"

"Can you be a little clearer? What really happened?" Maka didn't have the choice. She told her everything. Even when she met Kid before they went shopping and Liz finally understood it. She felt sorry about what she said and apologized.

"Maka, I'm so sorry. I guess Soul really liked you. But... That was a pretty dick idea, he felt jealous because of their status. Even though Soul's a police officer he shouldn't think of himself lower. He's a really nice guy..." she just nodded her head because nothing would get any better especially when half of the office thinks of her as a slut who slept with the said vampire actor.

The reception's eyes widened in surprise. He stood tall without the hood over his head, he wore a black shirt and jeans. He looked so american in a sense of his vampire aura. But he looked so fragile and concerned with his look. His golden gleaming eyes feeling sorry and gloomy at the same time.

"Excuse me... Is Maka Albarn working here?" the reception was speechless for a moment.

"Elevator on the left, 5th floor..." he muttered a small thank you before following the directions. Everybody who walked up to him were shocked and surprised, but he couldn't care less. He just needs to tell her something.

Showbiz news traveled fast in the office, everybody already knew that he's coming for her. That when the elevator made a small 'ting' he stood there, a hand jabbed in one pocket as the workers stared at him with their jaws dropped open.

He lowered his head and started walking...

"Maka! Maka! K-Kid's here! He-he's going here! Right now!" a co-worker announced in their office as Maka slapped her forehead. _'This is so messed up in so many levels' _she thought when finally, a low and husky voice mentioned her name.

"Maka..." she slowly looked up. Kid stood on the doorframe of her office, looking ten times more attractive in his jeans and shirt. She shrugged the thought away as Liz bowed her head and left her office silently.

"Crap... T-this is so messed up..." her head started to throb from aching as Kid closed the door behind him. He leaned on her desk closely like it was confidential.

"Maka, I'm so sorry for the news... I'm really sorry for involving you"

"Kid, I watched one of the videos. You told them to keep personal life, personal. But... Why didn't you just told them we're not dating? Because we're not really dating..." Kid sighed problematically before sinking into one of her office seats.

"Maka, I tried that before... It gets worse. They won't stop unless they force you to be known as my girlfriend. I'm really sorry"

"Crap, Kid... You coming here made it even worse... The whole office already thinks I'm dating you. That's... Shit... What am I supposed to do?"

"Be my girlfriend" he suggested instantly. Heat traveled from her face as she narrowed her eyes in confusion. Especially when his vampire-like eyes were staring at her intently.

"What?!"

"N-no, I mean you act like one until we convince them that you're my girlfriend. Then we just 'break up'" he quoted. Kid knows media more than Maka, she had to trust him.

"Kid... I'll do that only... If you do me a little favor..." Kid sighed in relief.

"Okay. What is it?"

"I'll call Soul. Tell him yourself that we're not really dating. Tell him our plan because he doesn't believe me" he nodded his head.

"Okay. Is he your boyfriend?" once again, she felt her face heat up. She embarrassedly didn't answer and just handed him the dialed phone.

"Wait... He won't answer if he knows it's me... You call him" Kid rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright" with that, he called the number. The other line answered in the third ring, Maka watched as Kid talks to him.

"Hello? Who's this?" the other line said.

"Um, Hi. I'm Kid and please don't end the call. If you watched the news about me dating Maka, then we're not. We're not really dating. We just ate breakfast together..." the other line was silent for a while. Not until Soul sighed heavily.

"How do I know that you're not?"

"Because I'm the one who called. I just said it was personal because the media won't stop not until they force her to be known as my girlfriend... But we have a plan. But please... You're Maka's boyfriend, right? You have to bare with the plan..."

"We're not really... Uhm, a couple. And what do you mean?"

"Our plan is we fake that we're a couple. So the media would stop and until then... Maka and I are going to 'break-up'. Is that okay with you? Because trust me that's the only way to fix this..."

"I'll think about it..." with that statement, the call ended. But Kid already had in mind to make the plan work whether he likes it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

***VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: Hi! I'm so so so so sorry for the late update, my internet got jammed and I have so many to review with school. I'm in 9th grade, so being in 9th grade is a lot of 'less sleep more study'. I'm really sorry, please don't hate me and continue to support my story! Continue to review and if you haven't read 'If I Were A Boy', please do so. **

**Love you3, :))**

**Remembering Sunday**

The sexy actor eyed the phone once the other line ends it, as if he's waiting for something interesting to happen with it. It took exactly ten seconds to regain his senses and answer Maka's one question of 'what did he say?' in different sentences.

"Kid! What the heck! What did he say?" he felt startled once she demanded him.

"Geez, you don't have to yell. He said he'll think about it" he said like he didn't cared if he's approving the plan or not. Maka slowly sinks on her office chair and ran her red polished nails on her hair problematically.

"Well... What am I supposed to do?"

"Easy... We continue the plan" she looked up to him, confused.

"Huh?" Kid rolled his eyes as if it was an obvious question to answer which is it is for him and not for her.

"Maka, no matter what happens we're still going to continue because the media doesn't stop, yeah? So we HAVE TO stop them ourselves... I'm going to ask you again, is it okay for you? Because we can try and explain that we're not going out..." she forced her forest green eyes closed. Thinking notingly.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five. She opened her eyes again. "Alright. Fine. I have to trust you anyway because you know how to handle this situation... Fine. I guess you did explained to Soul properly" he nodded his head knowingly.

"Okay... Don't worry. I know your boyfriend won't get mad at you" he said in a statement and once again, she felt embarrassed.

"Alright, come on" he pulled her hand with his. But before they could exit, she stopped walking and eyed their linked hands suspiciously.

"Wait... W-w-what are you doing?" she asked nervously. he turned his head enough to see her.

"We're going for the plan. We have to make them believe..."

"What? There's no paparazzi..."

"I know but they're included because that's how the plan works. We have to make EVERYONE believe..."

"But-"

he cuts her off. "And one last thing... No one falls" before she could protest, he opened the door. The whole level complete with dead air and eyes glued to their linked hands and then back to their co-worker with an 'i knew it' look. But all she could do was bow her head and follow him... With his warm hand with hers. She could feel their judgment by the look on their faces. Envy, anger, curiosity... Happiness? She doesn't really know.

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot... I'll drive you home tonight, angel" he said once he faced her. Halfway towards the elevator, enough for everyone to hear his nickname for her. Angel...

A whole new heat traveled on her face. She was speechless and she regretted looking up on him because he winked at her in a sense of 'we're in a relationship' wink.

"Y-you don't have to..."

"Bad luck... Whether you like it or not I'd drive you home... And you never introduced me to anyone in here" he meant for it to settle the mood and soon, her co-workers started coming up to him, introducing and asking intriguing questions.

Maka couldn't believe it because the first one who came up to him is none other than her best friend, Liz... With a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Kid, I love your show... But I like Crona more. Maka never told me you were her boyfriend... But are you?" he laughed sexily, enough to settle the answer. And enough for Liz to wet her pants a little.

After all the meet and greet session, they went in front of the elevator with a few workers still intrigued by the both of them.

"So I'll see you soon?" he asked in an ever so sweet tone.

"Yeah..."

"Good. I'll see you soon" he hurriedly stole a kiss from her cheek and hugged her.

"This is not part of the plan, Death... I can't wait for you to sleep" she threatened enough to make him nervously laugh and walk off the elevator. Maka cannot believe what's happening, she doesn't want to turn around and face her noisy co-workers who'd ask her questions morning until noon.

But she can't run away from this because her best friend is already beside her, her goofy grin unwiped from her make-up covered face.

"We have to talk... NOW" before she could protest, her best friend shoved her in her office. But Maka thanked her for that because she knows most of her co-workers are interested to know their made-up relationship.

"For the love of god, what do you want?" Maka asked annoyingly once Liz pushed her towards her office chair.

"Maka spit it out. You know what I want... What happened to you?" she asked with so much expectations and interest in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"God... You and Kid! How did you meet? Did he kissed you? Did you went further?" from her questions Maka could feel her cheeks fluster hot.

"What the heck, Liz! Err... Just like what you heard in TVs. We bumped into each other in the breakfast lounge then we started talking and talking until he asked for my number-" Liz cuts her off.

"Wait... You met him like when you're seeing Soul?" her eyes widened enough for Maka to see the dark blues in her orbs.

"N-no, not like that. W-we met earlier than that..." she lied. She instantly felt guilty for lying to her best friend but she tried her best to keep the secret under her tongue.

"But why didn't you told me?!"

"God, do you know how talkative you are?" she joked to enlighten her feeling which didn't worked because Liz continued to press her buttons.

"But I'm your best friend! You could have at least texted me like 'hey, I'm dating Death fucking Kid or something'"

"Fine, okay. I'm so sorry... Are you happy now?" Maka wished Liz would stop.

but she didn't.

"No... Did you two kissed?"

"E-eh! He kissed me earlier, right?" she acted casual about it but she could feel her stomach and her chest pulling downwards.

"No, I mean... On the lips... Neck... Ear... Tongue..." Liz whispered in a lustful way which made the darkest shade of red possible appear on Maka's skin.

"Jesus Christ, Liz! You're watching too much porn... We kissed on the lips, that's all. A-are you happy now?"

"No... But did you go further?" Maka just wants to disappear right now like all at once she could just go somewhere in the opposite direction as far away from Liz as possible.

"Liz... We didn't. Unlike most guys he doesn't care much about going further like you given you're a girl..."

"Maka, it's called 'a way of living'. But... How about Soul?" she asked worriedly.

"Liz... I told you... Soul and I are just friends. Really..."

"Whatever, Maka. But seeing that maybe... Maybe there's something going on" Giving out 'white' lies towards her very best friend wasn't really an option to undo, it is something she's supposed to do. She thanked god more than three times when Liz leaves her alone.

When he said he'll think abbout it, he kind of felt guilty for thinking of Maka like that. Instantly, he wanted to meet her... To apologize but work hours is not the right time especially when the chief asked him to investigate certain places through the phone after Kid called him. He didn't said goodbye towards his friends Tsubaki and Black Star because he knows they won't let him go. But he had another friend who he always count on.

Once he settles foot in his police car, he called Jacquiline through the line. She is his best friend and partner in crime, they met when he first settled as a third class police officer. He told her every bit of his problems and she always made him want to listen to her advises.

"Soul?" a significantly middle-pitched voice questions in the other line.

"Jacquiline! Hey... Kid called me earlier today..." by the sound of Jacquiline's reaction, she was intrigued. Soul wedged his phone between his shoulder and ear to drive properly.

"Really? What did he told you?"

"Well, he told me there's nothing going on between them and Maka..."

"... But why does he have to answer like that? Personal life and all?"

"He said... The media would force them to be like a couple if they keep on pushing that they aren't"

"So... What?"

"Maka and Kid are planning to fake a relationship..." he knew what was coming. Because his second 'mother' cursed at him more than three times which doesn't quite happen a lot.

"What the fuck, Soul?! Why would they do that? It's like hitting you with a bat, do you know that Soul?!" he takes a huge inhale.

"Jacq... I don't know but I believe Maka. It is not her intention to be in a situation like that"

"But what did you told him? Oh my god, Soul! Why are you sometimes stupid?!"

"I said I'd think about it..."

"Christ... Whatever Soul. I'm just telling you that you're competing with an actor..."

"I won't lose... I know, I won't" this time he feels determined because he completely trusts her. This time, he knows she's right and he's right for his decisions no matter what everyone thinks of.

"Well, okay. But first you have to pick me up at the station, I'm coming with you. The chief said I should..."

He finally made it towards the station to pick up his best friend and cursed at himself for forgetting his uniform and badge. Realizing his boss predicted him as much as he can't predict himself...

She tried to look good... To look pretty for a second and to make him notice. But she can't notice it herself, she looks okay. That's the exact description, she thought. She looked at herself on the mirror...

Pale like a ghost, black hair too long for her small face. She could see every flaw through her reflection. _'Why am I such a martyr?' _She was startled by the loud bangs of the door and a low voice she never forgets.

"OY! Jacq! I'm here... You don't have much time to look pretty, we have to go!" Jacquiline sighed heavily before exiting the wash room, to be greeted by her best friend giving her a high five.

"You don't have to yell, you know! Jesus, let's just go..." aloof. She read it once in a magazine that men seem to notice beauty when you're aloof. She tried but knowing Soul... He is not your average man. He's above than that.

She sat on the passenger seat... And she was caught off guard.

"Jacq? You look different today... You actually look like a girl. And I'm not joking... You kind of look like Natalie Portman" _'He noticed' _was all her mind could speak for her.

"So... How are you and... Uh..."

"Maka" he pressed. Like he said her name every night before he went to sleep, as a police woman she is trained to fake emotions. To remain casual... But sometimes she just can't.

"Yeah, how are things?"

"Well, like what I told you... I believe her. I believe what Kid told me... I'm going to apologize to her" he said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Okay" she can't say anything else. Anything at all.

Kid did what he told Maka earlier. He picked her up but good thing there were no more people around to see them except for Liz who keeps on teasing her about going on a motel or staying at his place or something but other than that, they both talked about things about work, stories or just anything to keep themselves alive.

Maka felt tired and exhausted that she praised the lord for seeing her soft bed and the comfort of her suite at exactly 11:00 PM for taking a very long shift at workand regretting it afterwards.

She took a longer shower than her usual. Thinking.

_'I wonder what he's doing... Is he asleep by now? God, should I call him? But what if I wake him? What if he's still mad at me?' _

_'Crap!' _

"Shit! Maka what are you going to do?!" she asked herself irritatedly. It took her more than twenty minutes to get out of the bathroom with a pink towel wrapped around her body and hair when a caller redirected him to her voice mail.

'Hi, Maka Albarn's busy with work. I hope you understand and she's probably asleep after work so she doesn't have a social life at the moment. Okay?' with that her voice mail ended with a beep and a low and husky voice followed after. Maka felt embarrassed by her own voice mail, it sounded childish and for losers but she didn't think about it when he called.

_'Maka... Hey, listen. Sorry, I didn't visit you at work because I was also busy. Well, not that I'm apologizing for... Just that. Maka, I'm also really sorry for being such an asshole. You're right, I should have trusted you and I'm trusting you now. I'm really sorry and..._

_I miss you' _then it ended with another beep. She felt the dryness of her mouth and the quirkiness of her chest. She hurriedly grabbed her phone and called him, no more worries and no more thoughts in her mind except that she wants to hear from him, again.

Tears started to collapse from her eyes when he excitedly 'hello'ed at her.

"Maka, h-hello... Hey... You called" she knows he's surprised. She's surprised as well, she chuckled anyway and smiled through the phone.

"Soul..."

_'You missed me?' _

"Yes... Yes, I did Soul. I did... Soul, I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I'm really sorry I snapped, I-"

_'Shhhh, no. It's alright. No need to apologize...'_

"But-"

_'You calling me just to say you missed me is enough. Okay?'_

"Okay?"

_'Maka, okay. I know this is not the right time to speak to each other... And, alright. I know your plan will work, I just know it. And... I'm sort of tired, sorry. I really didn't expect you to call so...'_

"No, it's okay. I'm pretty tired myself. My voice mail said it... Just... Soul, I'll see you..."

He chuckled at her. And she missed it.

_'I know you will...'_

"Okay. But when?"

_'Hmm, I have a gut feeling that we'll see each other' _with that the call ended, leaving her with a flustered look and hotness between her chest.

"I need to take a cold shower" she said to no one in particular before returning to the bath room.


	8. Chapter 8

***VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: Hello, I guess... Almost everyone of you stopped sending reviews. I kind of hoped you still support me and I know you still do but please just continue what you're doing and it would really help if you spread this story or you review me. Either way I appreciate everything you do.**

**Loves from the author. 3**

**Remembering Sunday**

She tapped her fingers lightly on her desk, waiting for time to pass. The next working day followed and she didn't expect time to move slower than stocks raising. Without nothing to do in her office, she walked in front of the mirror on the corner of her office.

Looking at every flaw she could possibly see. Her supposed to be chiffon long sleeves fit but turned out to be lose in so many places. Her iron curled hair turned out to be messy and volumed high. She sighed heavily because there's nothing else to do to make those disappear. The door of her office opened, revealing Liz in a white fitted dress.

She rolled her eyes enviously. "Liz, my god. Will you stop being sexy? I'm losing my self-esteem here" it turned out to be more of sarcasm than the truth because first, her long sleeves is see-through, second, she's wearing a black-laced bra underneath, third, she has a thigh gap and lastly, she has impressive curves.

"Maka, you seriously need to see yourself in the mirror or practically, everybody's reaction when you came here earlier" Maka's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"Maka... Does a see-through long sleeves and black-laced bra answer your question?" Maka tried to look casual about it because normally, she wears a black sleeveless underneath. She didn't know what came after not until Liz told her. She just wanted to look different which probably worked out well because Liz didn't comment on her as an 'old lady' or 'aunt'.

"What? I just... Want to look different. Especially when a certain someone tells me I look like a 40-year old aunt whenever I wear long sleeves..."

"But not like right now... I'm starting to like your style, Albarn. Next time, I'd do the same" Liz winked at her and she felt kind of better for no apparent reason.

"Liz... I'm going to the police station" Liz cocked her head.

"Huh? Why? Are you going to get arrested?" Maka stood up from her desk and picked her car keys and bag.

"I need to see Soul..."

"Oh... Maka, make up your mind. Kid or Soul... God, your hair's so long I might step on it" Maka just grinned at her and proceeded to the door.

"Oh, Liz. I'd be back after lunch" Liz gave her a thumbs up before she started storming away even before a few of her co-workers noticed.

Maka puts on her seatbelt, started the car and...

"Crap... I don't know where he works" she cursed when her head falls on the steering wheel.

"Wait..." she dialed someone's number and the other line responded on the third ring.

"What?"

"Liz, do you know any police station close to the coffee shop downtown we always go to?"

"... How am I supposed to know? I never got arrested..."

"God, just think of anything..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Liz, whatever I-"

"No... I think there's the main police station south east from the coffee shop..."

"Good, thanks" with that, she drove away...

She pressed her index finger on the radio button as the sound of an enthusiastic voice plays on the radio.

_'Helllloooooooooo everybody! This is your lunch time favorite, Patty! Actually, I'm starting to like punk rock and alternative rock for no reason... Apparently, my sister caused it. Anyways, I'll be playing my favorites all throughout afternoon. So if you don't like the music, whatever I don't care and if you do stay tune... Here in Code Radio...'_

Maka always found Liz's sister's voice cute and attractive. She loves listening to her enthusiasm and most of her music taste came from Patty.

A sad instrumental began playing... Until a low and sexy voice enters and sings...

_'This is... Be the one by The Fray on... Code Radio'..._

They're two lovers in the night  
Waiting on the sun to rise  
Passing ships into the night  
Under different skies

But you just whisper what you said  
One last time  
I could have sworn I heard you say  
That you are mine

Faded flowers in your hand  
The best that I could do  
It's the only way I've had  
Of reaching you

I never saw it like you did  
Didn't know that it was there  
You don't see it in your hand  
It's in the air

Be the one and only, wait for me  
Will you be the only one  
Will you be, be the one and only  
Wait for me, will you be the only one

Maka loved the song until it finished. Until three more songs followed...  
**(a/n: I don't have to put the whole song... It'll be boring but try listening to Be The One ;) )**

The police station finally appeared in front of her. Made in cement and glass with painted blue edges, the station looked sophisticated and organized. Enough to give someone a vibe of safety. Properly cut bermuda grass stretched over the horizon of the station with the flag of the United States somewhere in the middle and the flag of the police department in front.

She couldn't believe Soul works in a place like this... Unless it's not here and she'll be humiliated for asking where he is.

Maka parked her small car on the visitor's parking area and made her way through the double-doored entrance. The reception area was long and clean all-together because everywhere she looked were white.

"Good Afternoon, miss. What can I do for you?" a woman wearing a police uniform asked her politely through the reception.

"Umm, does Officer Soul Evans work here?" from the moment the woman cringed her eye brows in confusion, Maka just wanted to disappear from embarrassment.

"Uhm, miss. We don't know any Soul Evans but we do know Officer Soul Eater..." Maka knitted her eye brows together, she didn't know if they're both talking about the same officer but before she could speak, someone cuts in between them.

She was shorter than Maka by approximately two inches, she's wearing a navy blue pencil skirt and a police woman's black polo shirt with a badge on the right of her chest. Her pitch black hair fixed in a bun, from the way she smiled Maka could tell that she doesn't fit well as an officer because she looks really beautiful. She works well as a business woman, Maka thought.

"Excuse me, you're looking for Soul Evans? I can't help but overhear your conversation, I can accompany you to Officer Soul Evans if you want..." Maka nodded her head and thanked her before she walked with her.

"Officer Jacquiline, how come she doesn't know Soul Evans and referred him as Soul Eater and how did you meet Soul-err... I mean, Officer Soul?"

"Every second class and third class police officers has code names and I became an officer longer than Soul, when he first became a third class officer, the chief assigned each of the first class to lead the third ones. Then, we became partners in crime and all... How about you... Um... Miss...?"

"I'm Maka... Maka. We bumped into each other until he invited me for breakfast-" suddenly, the officer beamed a smile and cuts her off.

"Oh... You're the chic who's dating that actor, huh?" Maka could feel something weird but she doesn't know why.

"Y-yeah" again, she lied to someone again.

"You're everywhere on TV! Lucky that you're dating someone because people less likable and likes other people need to work harder to notice them..." Maka doesn't really know what came after that because she felt that Jacquiline is not being polite anymore.

"He/she doesn't need to work hard if he/she knows what that person feels right?"

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't?"

"It's encouraging for him to know because working hard would be useless..."

"But what if someone just had to fit herself in a hole for two people? Because clearly she doesn't understand" Maka doesn't know if they're both talking about the same person but she finally got the idea.

Jacquiline likes Soul.

But before she could react, Jacquiline opened the double doors widely. Enough to vision the desks turned from each other, telephone rings, coffee mugs and police officers working and eating at the same time talking all at once.

"Proceed to the door at front and you're directed to Officer Soul" Jacquiline walked away without looking back into a turn and Maka couldn't help but feel frustrated.

"Oh, you're looking for Officer Soul?" one of the officers asked her with a beamed smile.

"Yes, sir..."

"Why, Soul's always the lucky bastard... First Jacquiline now her-"one of the officers covers his mouth and apologized. While a few officers still laughed at the older officer's comment.

"Sorry, this officer dad's a bit drunk. I apologize for him, officer Eater's through that door. Don't mind him" the thin officer nervously laughed before she smiled back and slowly made her way to door.

She quietly opened the door and made her way inside, there were a few officers leaning in computers as she sat on one of the chairs on the side, waiting.

"Madam, are you here to file a case?" an officer beside her asked without looking away from the screen.

"Umm, no... I came here to see Officer Soul..." soon, the officer eyed her before turning back to the screen.

"Soul is one lucky son of a bitch..." she doesn't want to look impolite but she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why? An officer said that earlier when he found out I'm looking for Officer Soul... Jesus Christ, what's going on?"

"Okay, to be honest with you Madam... Officer Soul is one of those guys who doesn't have to do anything to make a woman fall for him, they will do the honors. He knows that, he knows he can... But he doesn't do it because he said something about being loyal to someone is part of his job.. Trust me madam, more than half of the women's department likes him..."

"God, I know... I'm sure Officer Jacquiline is one of them, huh?" she said it with so much bitterness.

"Madam, Officer Jacquiline is Soul's only opposite sex close companion in the department. Believe me or not, more than twenty officers asked Miss Jacq out but she rejected them all... They say she's strict except for him... She followed him like a dog yet Soul never noticed..." Maka eyed the officer, before involuntarily saying something.

"You like Jacquilline, don't you? And you talk a lot..." soon, his cheeks tinted from pale white to crimson red.

"Is it that obvious, madam?" he sighed heavily before resting his head by leaning backwards.

"Trust coming from a woman, it is..." she said while patting his back lightly.

Loud yells coming from the door on the side echoed through the room but everyone did nothing as if they dealt with it everyday but as for Maka, it is new to her after all.

"Woah, does this happen every day?"

"Trust me... Every day doesn't cover it" the door slammed open, revealing a tall and muscular officer dragging another officer by the collar and slamming him against the wall, before she could react, she noticed that it was none other than Soul being slammed against the wall.

"You need to fucking work on it properly, you useless piece of shit! You have three days for proof!" Soul pushed his grip away and fixed his leather jacket.

"For the love of god, Chief! He's the only possible murderer! What proof do you fucking want?!"

"SOUL! USE YOUR DAMN BRAIN! We can't arrest someone without hard evidence! No buts! Work on it with your partner and if you don't, I'd fucking murder you myself!" the chief walked away, leaving the frustrated officer from the others. He still haven't noticed Maka, he started walking away...

"Hey Maka" he waved before walking away. For five seconds, he finally realized and went back to the room.

"Maka?! What are you doing here?" he said in so much surprise. Maka lowered her head and answered.

"You said... You had the gut feeling that we'll see each other..." when she looked up, he noticed her green eyes. He didn't feel angry anymore just like that. He eyed his co-workers behind her and they were giving him the look of 'you-lucky-son-of-a-bitch' which he always receives. Every. Single. Day.

He sighed heavily and dragged her hand with his, they went into the medium-sized office where the two yelled with each other earlier and he closed the door behind him.

"Did you... Honestly came here just to see me?" he asked with a plastered smirk on his lips. Maka lowered her head before he decided to tilt her head up.

"No... I came here... To have lunch with you" Soul's eyes gazed from hers, to her carved nose, natural pink lips, visible collar bones... Not until his eyes landed on her visible laced-bra. He didn't stopped himself just there, he eyed lower and noticed the flat of her stomach and her legs that went on for days.

He froze in his position with the warmth of his face and neck, he felt himself tense up with widened eyes, not until she spoke.

"Soul... Your nose is bleeding..." he hurriedly went into another door and cursed lightly before washing his face embarrassingly. Maka leaned on the door frame and smirked lightly.

"You're quite a little pervert, huh?" Soul looked at her from the reflection of the mirror before holding his nose up.

"Shut up... I mean... Who would wear something like that in public?"

"Soul, this is the 21st century, deal with it"

"I can't have lunch with you if I have to deal with it... Here" he draped his leather jacket around her, revealing a white and tight shirt on him. Maka noticed the outline of his stomach, most especially his abs.

"Let's go?" Maka was speechless.

"And one more thing... Your nose is bleeding" he offered her a box of tissues before holding onto her shoulders and whispered.

"You're quite a little pervert" then he opened the door for her.


	9. Chapter 9

***VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the late update but the internet is just... ASGFHKJK! I can't get it to work properly so... If ever I posted a chapter, there'd be 2 reasons. 1st, it is fixed or 2nd, I got lucky. Please bear with me...**

**Guys! If you are willing to help me, I want to reach 50 reviews! :D. I challenge you to help me! Because reviews certainly inspire me! Love you lots! :)**

**Remembering Sunday**

Maka clung onto his leather jacket, she felt intoxicated by just smelling the collar. The scent smelled like fresh mint and leather, smelled like Soul. Once they exit the office and through the door, Jacquiline came from the aisle on the right holding two mugs of steaming coffee.

Once she settled her eyes on Maka, she had this look of determination and frustration that Maka just had to be fake about it that she pretended she didn't see it.

"Oh Soul... Glad the chief hooked you off... Want some coffee?" but before he could retort an answer, Maka answered for him.

"Officer Jacquiline, Soul and I are having lunch... So... He doesn't need coffee right now" most of the officers surrounding them eyed the two ladies glaring with each other. Soul didn't know a thing or two between them but he could sense something really strange. By the looks on their faces, he didn't like not one bit of how they met each other.

"Maka, I see you met my partner in crime and best friend, Jacq" he placed a hand above her shoulder and Maka eyed it suspiciously like he doesn't have the custody to hold Jacquiline's shoulder.

"Yeah... We met earlier. But Officer Jacquiline, I came all the way here just to have lunch with him. Can I at least borrow him for little while?" Jacquiline's teeth clenched by the way she could hear every syllable of what Maka said sarcastically.

"But I brewed this coffee for him. Soul... I made your favorite" she suggested in a worry-some tone.

"Soul, are we going or not?" Maka asked impatiently. By the time the tension expands, most of the officers were circled around them curiously and voting which is which. Soul couldn't help but sigh heavily as if he's talking to two idiots.

"Fuck... Jacquiline, Maka's right. She came all the way here just to have lunch with me, might as well accept that" Maka smirked in success as the officer huffed an exhale.

"Maka, you could have told me you were coming so that Jacq didn't brewed coffee. But Jacq, I'd make it up to you... Just settle the coffee on the fridge, I'd drink it later" Jacq smirked back at Maka who narrowed her green eyes at her in return.

By then, everybody was silent. As if they were waiting for something to happen next. Soul spreads his arms.

"So... Are we guys cool? Can we go now?" He encouraged the crowd to mind their own business. Soon, little by little the crowd went back to their business and Jacquiline bid a good bye to her partner.

"I'll see you later, Soul. Nice meeting you... Maka" Maka faked a laugh before Soul dragged her hand with his as they exit the station.

Once they stepped on wet grass, Maka bursts into an annoyed sigh and a scowl he saw worse from everyone else's.

"Can you believe her?! I mean... What was that all of a sudden?!" he didn't say anything until they entered her car because the police car under policy can't be used during break.

"Maka! What was that?" he asked in frustration once they were inside the car. Soul agreed to drive for her but not until he demands what happened.

"What do you mean?" she asked back like she wasn't there.

"That! What just happened... Christ, everybody will ask me..." he said problematically.

"Soul, I'm telling you. She's pointing out that I'm shoving myself to you" his red eyes widened.

"She said that?!"

She paused for five seconds. "Um, Indirectly" he sighed heavily and stared at her like she's a crazy person. Because he knew Jacquiline too well, she's a nice person to be able to be impolite towards Maka but he wasn't pointing out that Maka's lying. He eyed her with a look of giving her a chance. giving Jacquiline a chance.

"Maka..." he presses on her name.

"What? It's true... Soul, your 'partner in crime' likes you and clearly she doesn't like me being with you..." he rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"That's crazy talk, Jacq's my best friend. She practically told you that it was nice to meet you"

"My god, Soul! I'm not talking crazy! She likes you... She's probably plotting a plan to murder me in my sleep" finally, a hint of idea pops in his mind. A teasing smile soon plasters on his face while poking Maka on her side.

"Maka... You jelly?" she squealed in shock and made a look on her face that suggests she's not jealous.

"Soul, it sounds creepy coming from you. I am not jealous..."

"You are... You're jealous because you like me" he pressed further.

"What the heck?! You were supposed to be mad at me, I'm not!" he continued to tease her all throughout the drive and Maka was tired of his jokes.

They were almost close to the restaurant Maka mentioned and she rolled her eyes for who knows how many times and answered.

"You're jealous, Maka... Admit it, you're scared of losing me"

"Crap Soul! I've never been jealous my entire life... I've never felt jealous and I won't get jealous!" she coughed. "Except today" she added enough for Soul to grin at and enough for Maka to regret sounding so loud for him to hear, they both exit the car and went into the marble floored restaurant.

Soul noticed every bit of the restaurant when they entered, Maka leads the way onto a table near the glass windows. Glass walls, marble floor, built in fountain and red carpet entrance. Looked so elegant and fragile but what stood out the most was the white piano on the center of the restaurant. He couldn't help but stare at it...

He felt a bit embarrassed that she's the one taking him to places, though he has grown attached to the city, he doesn't know places like this even existed. Maka showed him places like she invented them for him to see, because having three known destinations wasn't any good as Maka knowing a lot of places scattered in the city.

"I'm taking that you like the place..." she smiled and stared at the piano with him.

"I'm sorry to ask but... Can I pay the food in here?" she snorted a laugh before answering.

"Yeah, didn't you noticed the posters? Actually people don't give a fuck if you're exposed on TV in here... That's why I brought you here" when she noticed he wasn't listening, she eyed where his eyes were settled.

Piano.

"Hey Soul..." she poked his hand before he returned his full attention.

"Yeah?"

"Can you play the piano for me? You told me that you could... I want to hear you play" he crossed his arms and shrugged his head. Simply saying 'no' didn't stop Maka from pursuing.

"Come on, I never heard you play... I know you're good at it. Please..."

"No"

"Why not? Please..."

"No"

"Hmmmm" she eyed the velvet menu and smirked.

"Soul, tell you what... If you eat an alive squid right now, I'll duet with you" Soul stopped shrugging his head and settled for a smirk.

"That's not how I play... If you eat that squid with me, I'll agree to play for you..." she pouted her lips.

"Alright, fine" but once the dish were placed in front of their face, she regretted the decision. A shiver tickled her back when she saw the tentacles or slimy arms(?) or anything she's unsure of move.

"What, are you gonna back out?" he taunted.

"W-what? No... I'm eating this... Thing" he waited for her and slowly, she took the slimy creature by hand with an ugly look on her face suggesting she doesn't want any of it.

Slowly... The slimy body of the squid entered her mouth, she forced her eyes closed. Slowly munching on the slicky creature.

"Ohh... Christ..." Soul commented while he looked away from her.

She slowly swallowed and opened her eyes. She exhaled heavily and stuck her tongue out, removing a plastic-looking thing from her mouth.

"Tastes like... Oh god, Soul I'm warning you. Squid has ink in it... And that plastic thing" he swallowed hard before it was his turn.

He started with the body before the slicky looking arms, to his surprise the creature squirted ink straight from his throat. He hurriedly ate the whole body and removed the plastic, drinking much water and finally muttering a small curse.

"Shit... Who likes this uncooked?"

"I know. Let's just eat real food"

"... I can't. My stomach's ruined. I'm full" she lowered her head in guilt. He mentally slapped himself and even asked what was wrong even though he knows why.

"What's wrong?"

"I planned to have a normal lunch with you... Sorry" he chuckled lightly and ruffled her hair.

"What? It's alright. I enjoyed..." but Maka lowered her head in shame for ruining his stomach. He eyed the piano once again and a grin slowly made its way from his lips.

"Come on" he invited, standing up and taking her hand. She eyed it, debating to take it or not. Hesitating at first, Soul almost drops his hand but she accepted it in the end. They slowly made their way to the piano.

A few customers noticed where they were going so they settled their attention to them. He leads her beside him, sitting down in front of the piano, he settles his fingers on top of the piano keys.

Starting with a slow and sultry tone... And she gladly recognized what he was starting to play.

"River flows in you?" he grinned as an answer but the piece had something more than just the original piece itself and he continued. She watched him perform with his hands gracefully pressing keys like it was simple to note everything in place, a curled smile made its way through her lips.

Soon, without even thinking, she joined him. He felt her fingers gliding with his and he turned his head to her, she could feel him watching her.

Feeling nervous that he might mess up the piece but surprised that he doesn't even have to look at the piano to play it.

Their fingers danced along the keys, making the piece even more interesting. Sad and beautiful that most of the customers almost cried.

The piece ended with two more keys and a lot clapped for them.

"Heck, you play like a god Soul!"

"Thank you..."

"I'm serious, you're really good. I never heard someone play in my whole life like that" with a few cheers and claps, they exited the restaurant and started to just walk around the streets of new york.

They weren't seen by the media's eye because they were far away from their work place, probably even far from their homes. Maka didn't know she'd feel this happy for just having lunch with him, like she just can't wipe the goofy grin off her face.

"You know, Maka. I never knew girls like you even existed" she knits her brows together in confusion. What does he mean girls like her? Is she different, an alien type of girl?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... You goof around, you don't care what you look like when you eat the squid and you just... You know, you're cool. Instead of girls retouching make-ups or anything"

"Excuse me, I retouch make-up too..."

"Yeah? But you're still different"

"That's bad, I feel less of a girl now" she pouted. Enough for him to laugh at her.

"That's good, because I like different" they held each other's gaze until Maka remembered something that she had to break their contact.

"Hey, Soul. Did I mention that my birthday's next week?" after she mentioned her tiny announcement, he hides the feeling of being surprised and casually nodded his head but in his mind, he's already plotting something.

"What day next week?"

"Sunday..." She waited for him to react, anything that would hint that its important to celebrate her birthday. She crossed her arms gaining nothing but a slight nod and never spoke a word when they were walking again and if she did, she answered with an 'okay', 'yes' or 'no'. Not like the usual of her explaining a whole new different point of view to him when he tells her something.

"... Right, Maka?" she didn't listened to half of what he said because she felt the need to not listen at all.

"Yeah, sure" for another conversation starter, Maka shuts him off. He couldn't take it anymore that he just had to grip on her arm to turn her to him. With a serious look on his face, she can't help but swallow the lump building up in her mouth when she decided to look at him.

"Maka, what's wrong? You've been silent all of a sudden..."

"Nothing, okay? It's just that... You like... Didn't react that much when I told you that my birthday's next week. Its like you don't care at all" he rolled his eyes like what she suggested was stupid. He cupped both of his hands on her soft cheeks.

"Of course I care, I just don't want to look like I forgot about it even if you told me before about your birthday... Because normally, girls started to hate me all of a sudden when I'm surprised... I thought you'd get mad at me" he sighed and removed his hands on her cheeks. Feeling embarrassment washing over him, he closed his eyes so he couldn't see her.

"I know we all have our stupid reasons... Are we cool?" she slowly smiled at him and nodded. They started walking again.

"We all have our stupid reasons" she repeated. For more than fifteen minutes they continued walking until they both decided to end their break and drive back to the station. Once he parked her car, he was supposed to open the car door for her but she gladly stopped him.

"No, I'm not gonna go inside..."

"Why?"

"Because I have work to do like right now... Plus... I don't want to see your partner in crime. Heck, if glares could kill I'm probably dead by now..."

"Maka" he pressed.

"I know. I know. She's your partner, I'm just a girl who had lunch with you-"he cuts her off.

"No... You're the girl I stalked and now I'm starting to grow crazy because of you. That's a big correction from what you said, woman!" she rolled her green eyes but deep inside she could feel her heart burning.

"Soul... You're just a guy who accepted the challenge to eat an alive squid with me" he placed a hand from his chest and faked that he was hurt.

"Damn! An officer has feelings too, you know!"

"Want to know the truth?" she leaned forward and he listened.

"You're the guy who I think is Ian hot because no other guy can be that guy except you. You're the guy who I talk to until midnight on the phone... And you're the guy who makes me smile every single fucking day, I like our weird relationship" she patted his cheek knowingly and he flatly stared at her.

"Yeah, what you said was sweet but... What do you mean by weird?" she smiled at him before answering.

"Soul, we're unlabled... But don't get me wrong, I'm not asking for anything. I'm enjoying what we are" he nodded his head knowingly this time to agree with her.

"Still... Compared to what I said to you... The thing from what I said is... Too much than yours. I mean I grew crazy! That's... Top shit!" she chuckled.

"Well fine... You sir, is someone I'm willing to share a minute with if I can trade a lifetime not being with you" in addition, her pink lips brushed against his cheek before his smile widened.

"Now that's... Wow... Fuck, I look ugly" he was talking about the stupid smile on his face, she rolled her eyes when he exits her car.

"I'll see you" she bids good bye and he slightly waves at her before the car storms away. An idea flashes in his mind for her birthday, he knows what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I really appreciate the one who reviewed to me that I'm a great writer. You know who you are, with that here's an update! Sorry I can't follow the schedule of updates because the internet's still an ass. Anyways, continue to review! Love you lots! :)**

**NOTE: I want to make it up to you, since I love you so so much. I made this chapter very very long... ;))**

**Remembering Sunday**

The happy chief assistant opened the doors and fist pumped while yelling a 'YEAH!' for everyone to hear. Most of his friends smirked at him in the process of walking up to him to ask things about 'how did he do it?' 'how did he got so many admirers?' or something between those lines that he regretted catching everybody's attention in the palm of his hands.

But before he could evade his friends, two of them already jammed him on his sides which means he's sandwiched in the middle while the officer dad, the oldest officer and one of Soul's closest friends walks up to him.

"Soul, back from your date huh? We were just talking about what happened earlier..." two officers grinned from ear to ear while he nervously laughed and then rolled his eyes.

"Don't mention that. They just... Got off the wrong foot"

"That it? They were killing each other by their looks! Officer Jacquiline is a python. Moves like a snake, no man ever touched her except you-"

"Hey... I've never touched Jacquiline" he defensed.

"Not what you're thinking, idiot. I mean... She's as cold as a snake but around you? She blooms like a fucking daisy!"

"Officer dad, why does everyone keep on telling me that? Officer Jacquiline's just my crime partner and close friend... Now, Maka's different..."

"Because she is! Where was I?"

"You were telling me that Jacq is a python..."

"Yes yes, while Maka... She's a ninja! Suddenly appreading here and there, we didn't even realized she's one of your girls, Soul" he knitted both of his eye brows together. The officer fixed his glass frames and remained his playful ebony eyes on his friend.

Soul wasn't practically sandwiched, they were just gripping him on place but he didn't protest. They are his friends after all, soon they walked into the multiple desks and forced Soul to sit. He wasn't ready for the stupid interview because he could feel most of the officers were present.

He feels like a celebrity, him seated in one chair and the officer dad as the interviewer with a navy-blue dressed audience in front. He was always the 'playboy' in the department but not really. They may say so but they can't prove it. Because there will always be one woman for the exception of being a playboy.

"Alright, boys. What is it this time?" he asked in a tone like 'let's-get-this-over-with'.

You see, Soul. We were having a debate earlier of the two chics fighting over you..." he twitched an eye from the whole new level of stupidity. He didn't admit that they were stupid loudly but he snapped from what they did today.

"Officer dad, that is the stupidest idea... That's... Oh god, this is beyond stupidity! What? They were not fighting over me. Jacq brewed coffee but Maka invited me for lunch, I settled a deal. Remember?" he reasoned.

"Come on, Soul. Admit it... If you didn't cut in betweent those two, they'd cat fight about you. But that's not the case here, am I right boys?" the officer dad encouraged the crowd before them, who responded with cheers and yells.

He leaned on his seat and clasped his hands on his face. Thinking.

"Come on, we're just guys having a good laugh with you..." without even a choice to say no, he slightly cursed before nodding his head and saying a bitter 'fine'.

"Good. Now, we debated about Officer Jacquiline and Maka... We agreed that Officer Jacq is like a cold-hearted python while Maka is a cheerful sweetheart. I mean come on... Everybody can see the level of attitudes!" he pointed while spreading his arms and most of the officers listened attentively.

Soul sighed. He doesn't even know where this was heading but to end this quickly, he didn't protest and just shook his head. "Just continue..." he irritably suggested.

The officer dad eyed him before he snapped his fingers. "Alright" two officers went in front and moved the shrieking wheels of the huge whiteboard between the interviewer and Soul.

Soul gaped at the board because in it contains diagrams, charts or just everything to classify both girls as if they were hiding criminals in a murderous case.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he outbursts while throwing his hands on the board.

"No, we are not kidding. Officer Soul, see... I've known Jacq when she was even a third class officer. She was a tough girl, maybe even tougher than a boy but god... When you enter her soft side, she's as sweet as Maka could be..." he pointed towards a poorly drawn woman officer on the left side which kind of looked like a shark wearing a police cap.

"Maka, we're guessing is consistently sweet that maybe... Her soft spot is nothing compared to Jacq's. But... We believe that Maka wins the attitude! I mean, come on... We can't greet Jacq properly because she glares at everyone to death... Except you" he irritably scratched his head instead of pointing out an explanation.

"Body... Okay Jacq... We're guessing is two inches shorter than Maka. Maka's a really tall girl which is good for you. Because if you kiss Jacq she'd have to point her toes just to reach you..." officer dad busts into an outraged laughter followed by the audience.

Soul was practically pulling his hair through his hands.

"Jacq has this really nice sex appeal though... Even if she's on her uniform. We debated if Maka would still look good if she's on a police uniform. But... Sorry pal, we think not" he pointed the whiteboard marker towards another poor drawing of Maka who looks like a witch wearing a police uniform.

"That... Is the saddest drawing I've ever seen. Your daughter can draw better! And she's 7!" Soul commented.

"Hey... I'm no artist. I'm a police officer! I don't paint a criminal to death! I fucking-no. We fucking risk our lives!" Soul crosses his arms while the dad continues.

"Where was I?... Oh yeah. But when Maka came here earlier... Hot damn, Officer Jacq could use gym!" then everyone bursts into laughing once again. "So obviously, Maka wins again" the officer dad draws two straight lines below Maka's name.

"But what Maka doesn't have is the guts. You see, Jacq is a strong woman... Maka... Is not physically strong. You can trust Jacq with a gun while Maka may even shoot you in the balls" again, the crowd cries in laughter.

"So, Jacq wins" they continued to and fro of who wins. Until to the point that both ladies were tied with the score of 9.

"But finally... We came up with comfort. Jacq has ways to get comfortable with everyone, she can be funny if she wants to... Which happens way to far. But she can be funny at times, most of our officers want to be with her because of comfort. But... Well, when Maka came here earlier. It's like the whole world stopped for her. Cats stopped chasing mice. Preggers stopped giving birth. Bullets stopped hitting... Anything because we felt her presence was strong enough to just be 'okay, i'll be quiet because she's here' type. And with that... Jacq wins... Officer Jacquiline is perfect for you" he adds the last point below the officer's name.

Even though the whole debate thing was stupid, Soul can't accept what they did. It was normal because one they don't know Maka. Two, they were being bias. Sometimes his co-workers can become jackasses all at once.

Soul stood up and snatched the eraser from the officer dad and erased the whole thing.

"Alright, stop right there... This is bullshit... I can't believe you guys... Maka and I were just having lunch and I can't believe this... You're... You're more immature than anything you've ever done" a few officers stopped laughing but the officer dad pressed further.

"Come on, Soul. We were just having fun. Giving you facts about women-"

"Those ain't even facts! You don't know Maka... You just met her today... What gives you the right to call her boring? Any of you... What gives you all the right?"

"Relax. We just want to sort things out our way. We're not making you two split up. We just said our opinions"

"Fuck, that's stupid. You're the oldest officer in here-"

"Hey! Don't press about my age!"

"That's not the point! Being the oldest, you could have been more mature than this... More mature than just going off my personal life" everybody fell silent. Soul couldn't do anything else except walk away.

"Where's Officer Jacq?" someone inside another room asked from the silent crowd.

It was 8:00 PM. Time worked fast for Maka, her work resumed after her lunch break and it came out normal. Paper works, documentations and a whole lot more terms and Liz visiting her office every now and then until she just needs to fix stacks of papers on her desk to be picked up tomorrow by her boss and she would be ready to leave. "Hey, how was your lunch with Officer?" Liz asked while plopping on one of the seats.

Maka grinned from ear to ear as an answer. Liz made an 'o' with her face and wiggled her brows teasingly. "So you had fun, huh? That's great... I suppose he made a move on you for being that happy"

"What? No. He didn't" but knowing Liz's wondrous skill of prediction she didn't stopped pressing her buttons.

"I know he did something that made you smile that big... You can't just have a simple lunch" Maka gave off easily with a sigh.

"Yeah, well. He played the piano for me" Liz's eyes widened in surprise as she squealed in the process while hugging the velvet pillow.

"Wow. That's so... Romantic-wait... I thought the both of you were just friends?"

"We are"

"Ooohhh, Maka's playing with two boys at once. Naughty girl" she wiggled her brows as Maka's eyes twitched.

"I-I am not playing with them!"

"Yeah, well I'm sticking that you are because there's something you're not telling me" with the last bits of the papers, she sighed in relief as she finished stacking.

"Whatever, Liz. Just... I think you're just stressed since boss yelled at you earlier. You need to relax..." in an instant, Liz didn't bothered her with the issue of Kid, Soul and her.

"God, I know. Don't even remind me. But... I'll chat you through tomorrow. I need to go home. Ciao" while opening the door, Kid suddenly appeared who was just about to knock. Liz gestured to Maka and mouthed a 'play with Kid' before exiting her office with a wave.

Maka just rolled her eyes while she motioned for Kid to enter. Now that she observes him further, she noticed that he's not wearing a hood and college jeans at all. He's wearing a sharper and mature look. Grey slacks, white neck tie, black undershirt and a grey blazer to match his slacks. Overall, he's wearing a suit. His wearing fancy and he looked more like his character in the series.

Maka who was still staring at him, didn't noticed the forming shades of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh wow... You're like Chris Heaven in season 2!"

"I always like to be in character" he smirked before slowly settling down to sit.

"Why so formal? Are you going somewhere... Oh! If you are you don't have to take me home..." Kid smiled and shrugged his head.

"No, I'm not going somewhere... WE are going somewhere" Kid witnessed the brightness of Maka's green eyes he always looked at widened.

"H-huh? Why?"

"Just... Trust me on this, my lady" he bowed in front of her and extended his hand formally. His face leveling to hers, she could see the gleaming spark in his eyes, the interest. And she wants to find out about that interest.

She took his hand, placing hers on top of his before he slowly stood up. Their bodies slightly pressed together, she couldn't really understand of why she's staring at him. Her chin pressed against his chest.

"L-let's not waste any time" she coughed before regaining her senses. Maka locked her office while Kid greeted a few of her fellow co-workers goodbye. The good thing about their plan was that he made a few friends in the process.

Soon, they sped outside the building. He took her inside his black car before he went to his own and closes the door. "Wait, but before we leave... Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you" he chanted while placing a bouquet of white roses with pink ribbons on top of her lap.

Maka eyed the beautiful flowers happily, he watched her touch the petals. Her smile widening. She really feels happy even though her birthday's still next week, no one ever made an effort to surprise her like this.

_White Roses. Her favorite_. She gasped in surprise because she did told him about her birthday and her favorite flowers without him asking. She felt really special, someone made an effort for her.

At least _he_ remembers.

Tears started to wet her pink cheeks and Kid couldn't help but smile at her and wipe them with his thumb. While wiping her cheeks, she lunged herself at him, throwing her arms around him, and crying even heavier.

He was caught off guard that all he could do was pat her back awkwardly.

"Thank you, Kid. No one gave me flowers before... I loved it. You really listened to me when I told you about it" she inhaled his scent, fresh cologne. Heck, she didn't cared at all anymore. She found what he did really sweet.

"Of course, I did. Did you think I didn't?"

"N-no, it's just... Nothing. Just... Thank you" he slowly pulled away from her, cupping her soft cheeks, he assured her.

"Today, I promise you that you'll enjoy this night. Okay?" she nodded her head and slowly she smiles once again. Enough to take their leave...

When Soul walked away from his co-workers, he decided to leave for the rest of the day. Because he couldn't take talking to them while not mentally picturing himself ripping their heads off.

He wants to cool his head. One way to do that is to drink. Soul is not much of a drinker but he could use some just enough to make him numb. Soon enough, he found himself inside a local bar squished between a local record store and a pet shop.

He made his way inside and took note of how dark it was inside and repeated to himself that he needs only a few drinks.

"Gin Tonic" he ordered towards the bartender in front of him. The local bar was a place of people like him, wanting to be silent or alone. Not like a club with loud music and people dancing everywhere, he hated those places.

The glass of translucent liquid was handed to him with a lime and cold ice. He eyed it conspicuously before taking a sip of it, bit by bit.

"I'm telling you, he never noticed me! He... Never noticed me! I'm a fucking girl too, you know? Why can't he see that? So he played blind with me and he found another girl!" he heard someone blurt out on the other side of the bar, he knows that voice from somewhere.

He doesn't have to guess for it because from the moment he decided to look at the direction, she was seated on the corner. Wearing her police officer uniform loosely, her hair almost giving out from the tied hairband and she looked hazily drunk.

He knows she'll get in trouble for doing prohibited acts while in a uniform. So he walked up to her.

"Jacq? Crap... Why are you drinking? Even in your uniform... The chief will fire you" he whispered cautiously. But she wasn't taking his advice, she eyed him and then smiled like a crazy person.

"Oh... Soul, hi. Why are you here?" she asked cheerfully.

"Jacq, let's get you home-"

"Oh no no no no no no no. That would make your Maka jealous, we don't want her to get jealous..."

"Maka won't get jealous, you need to get home. Come on" he tried to pull her from the stool.

"Soul, no. If Maka sees us, she'll get mad at you and me. You go after her, then I'll be the one who'd be jealous? I have been jealous... Why do they even call it jealous? It's not even made out of jelly, right?" he could smell her breathe, she is drowning from intoxication. Her eyes fluttering close and open, he tried to pull her up again but she just won't let him.

"Am I pretty, Soul?"

"Jacq..."

"Soul, am I pretty?"

"Okay, you are. You are..." suddenly, a painful jab of pain collided with his cheek as he responded with a heavy grunt. As expected from Jacquiline, her hand is really heavy.

"Liar. You don't find me pretty. You... You never noticed me. Because I tried every time. I tried to look pretty for you" Soul stopped tugging on her arm, she was practically crying by now. He doesn't even know if she's drunk talking or not.

"Whatever. Let's get this done" after what she said, her hands without even noticing it made its way to his head and she forcefully pulled him closer to her. Smashing her lips against his, he hurriedly tried to pull away.

But she was too heavy to pull away, not that she's fat but she is heavy. With a few pulls, she finally lets go. Soul panted heavily before leaving the drunken partner away, wiping his lips by his forearm, he stormed away from the bar leaving his payment beside his unfinished drink. He never took another chance to think and look back at the broken glass doors of the bar.

_'Could this day get any worse?' _he thought.

"Where are we heading?" Maka asked throughout the silence in the car. Kid smiled at her and answered.

"What's a birthday without a cake?" she giggled at him before looking out the window again.

"Kid, sorry to break it to you but... I don't like cakes" she bit her bottom lip as if she had said something forbidden. He squints his eyes in confusion not taking his eyes off the road.

"What? Why?"

"They're always the symbol of birthdays. Why? Can't cookies for once become a symbol of birthdays?" he shrugged his head with a smile.

"No, give cakes a chance. We can't put candles on cookies though..."

"Try and convince me..." she taunted with her arms crossed. A grin surpasses his face, showing his perfect whites. They were really perfect that Maka herself was jealous of his incredibly shiny teeth.

"Okay. First, I already planned out for the cake, no turning back now. Second, like what I said a cake is the soil of the candles. Third, you deserve to have a symbol for your birthday. Last, I came all the way to your office dressed in a tux who by the way gave you flowers and now is not the right time to ruin the plan..." Maka stares at him with a forming smile.

"Okay. The first thing you said was really convincing though... I mean, you could have told me you already paid for the cake. No need to get all cheesy..."

"Well I'm your boyfriend, I have the right to be cheesy" she giggled in response.

"You do realize we're about to break-up before my birthday, right? So... We're like pre-exes already"

"I like being in character. I guess you could say that. But for tonight, let me treat you like a real girlfriend" she doesn't know what to respond to that but she's not going to spoil the night by a single sentence, she laughed it off until they made it towards a small cake shop.


End file.
